Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Seems like Cortex and Uka Uka don't call it quits. Dr. Cortex created a super-secret weapon with the power of elements, and the masks called, "Elementals" are joining Cortex to aid the weapon. Now, Crash Bandicoot must save the world again along with Aku Aku and Coco to stop Dr. Cortex and his weapon from taking over the world with the Elementals.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: A New Plan***

* * *

Above Earth's orbit, there is a space base. Inside the chamber meeting room, there are the villains gathered for a meeting. No other than Cortex and his minions. Almost a year ago, they use N. Tropy's tuning fork to get back to their present time from being trapped in the ice age and get back at the bandicoots. But now, things aren't pretty with Uka Uka who is angry with the villains.

"Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops!" The demonic mask yelled. "Can't you idiots do anything right?! No one dares to fail the Mighty Uka Uka!" The mutant minions cower in fear and shame. Cortex looked up at the mask with plead in his eyes.

"Uka Uka, it was not our fault! It's that bandicoot!" He said. "He's the blame of all this! He defeated me three times! Three times, I tell you!" Uka Uka made a deadly glare that could kill, and will shoot red lasers out of his eyes at Cortex who quickly kept his mouth shut. The minions remain silent, afraid to say a word. They've been through a lot back at the ice age, almost freezing to death. And Cortex was right, it was Crash who's the blame.

"That bandicoot must be eliminated!" Uka Uka growled. "We need to come up a plan to destroy Crash! Or else..." Cortex held his head, sighing to himself.

"Why do I get myself in these situations?" He muttered. Boyd leaned over to Dingodile and N. Gin, asking them if they are up for a poker game after this meeting, but Cortex didn't listen to the conversation. N. Tropy rubbed his chin, thinking of what plan might work. He raised an eyebrow, and turn to Cortex.

"Say, doctor." He spoke. "Haven't you been tinkering with some kind of new secret weapon in your laboratory?" Cortex's eyes grew wide when N. Tropy brought that up. The others turn to him, even Uka Uka who raises a brow with interest. The doctor felt his spine stiffen, and sweat drop down on his forehead. How did N. Tropy know about Cortex's secret weapon anyway?

"I...don't know what you're talking about, N. Tropy." Cortex lied, glaring at the doctor. "I haven't been tinkering." He turned to the others who look at him. "Right?"

"Uh..." Dingodile started.

"Well..." N. Trance spoke. Then, N. Gin turned to Cortex. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to get this meeting over with.

"Dr. Cortex, I think he's referring to the super-secret weapon you've been laboring over day and night, since the last time Crash defeated you." He blurted out. Cortex signaled him to keep quiet the whole time, but it was too late. Uka Uka focuses on Cortex with his gold eyes.

"Super-secret weapon, you say?" He asked. "Tell me about it, Cortex. Surely you cannot hide it from me." Cortex had no other choice. He looked up at the evil mask.

"Well, in my scientific endeavors I have been able to create a genetically-advanced superweapon of unbelievable strength, but the power source is the final missing portion that we need." Cortex explained. There is silence. Uka Uka started to think. This weapon needs a power source. Then, Uka Uka got an idea.

"Elements...elements...yes. The Elementals!" He said with a evil grin.

"The what?" N. Trance asked.

"Elementals?" Dingodile wondered, scratching his head with one finger. Tiny and Boyd shrugged. Cortex realized what Uka Uka is talking about. He formed a grin.

"Right! The Elementals, that's it!" He said. "If we unleash their destructive energy to create enough power to bring my secret weapon to life. We can make it capable of crushing mountains; demolishing entire cities!"

"And wiping Crash Bandicoot off face of the Earth forever!" Uka Uka exclaimed with a evil smirk. "And as for my brother, he will be long gone. The islands, the world, will be ours!" Cortex form an evil smirk. The new plan of using the weapon with the Elementals will work perfectly. No way Crash could defeat the new weapon.

"Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot!" He said, letting out an evil laughter. Boyd raised his hand.

"Hate to interrupt your parade, mates, but...what are the Elementals and are you certain that they are going to help us?" He asked. Uka Uka faced his allies.

"They obey no one...yet, they need to be free from their prisons." He told them. "I will make them an offer they can't refuse."

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Well, well, another Crash game novel. I've been brain storming and all, and I thought "Why not?" Yet, there will be some changes in this. The game isn't as good, but I could fix that. By writing it! LOL So, here you are! The new adventure begins!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Life's a Beach!***

* * *

Crash is standing next to the mailbox, playing with his yo-yo with a small frown on his face. He opened the mailbox, and see there is nothing inside. No mail. He let out a sigh and put his toy away, crossing his arms, tapping his foot. He's expecting a letter from a special friend of his who will write him back. Isabella Bandicoot. She's somewhere out in the world with her sisters. Last time she wrote him was that she and her sisters are guest starring in a tv show and Ami is having her own CD album. Things are exciting for the Bandicoot Sisters. Still, Crash really wanted to see Isabella again, and at least hear from her since it's been two months since he wrote a letter to her again. Coco walked out of the house to see her brother by the mailbox of theirs, humming to himself. She sighed and walk over to Crash.

"Crash, it's been a long time since you wrote a letter and send it to Isabella. Maybe she's too busy to write back." She told him. "She'll write to you soon. You can't just wait by the mailbox everyday and night. She and her sisters promise us that they will come and visit us." Crash's ears lower a little. Coco placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "C'mon, my jet-ski is ready to go at the beach, and Aku Aku is waiting for us. The weather is perfect. No bad guys. We are continuing our vacation we deserve." She said. Crash sighed in defeat and accept the activity for the day. He walked away from his sister to get to the beach. Coco shook her head.

 _'Poor Crash. He really wanted to hear from Isabella. He can't mope around. I'm sure jet-skiing will cheer him up.'_ She thought. She started to follow her brother down to the beach.

* * *

"Crash, you're doing great!" Coco exclaimed, while jet-skiing with her brother behind her, holding on with a board under his feet. Crash felt the tiny splashes from the water hitting his face. Such a perfect day on Wumpa Island and nothing could ruin that.  
On the beach, Polar and Pura are relaxing along with Aku Aku who is soaking up the sun's ray. Polar let out a yawn and shook some sand off him. He walked over to the umbrella to get some shade and listen to the bandicoots' laughter across from him and the others. Aku Aku smiled and begin to shut his eyes to rest, until suddenly...

 _ **BOOM!**_

Pura and Polar jumped at the sound, and Aku Aku was alarmed and look around the beach. The ground started to shake. Earthquake?

"What's happening?!" He asked. He turned back to see a volcano erupting. And the dark clouds appearing in the sky, thunder is heard. Aku Aku could sense something is not right about this. "Oh no..." He gasped.  
Coco looks up at the dark clouds, covering the blue sky and the sun. She turned back to check on her brother who is alarmed by this and there is a giant wave behind him.

"Oh no! Crash, look out!" Coco cried out. Crash turned back to see a big wave coming for him. Before he could utter a sound, the wave hits him and Coco. The wave nearly sock the entire beach. Now the ocean is still, no waves after a tidal wave. What just happened. Crash and Coco are on the beach, coughing out the salt water. Crash picks his ear to get the water out. Polar and Pura shook their bodies to get the water off of them, and Aku Aku popped out of the sand, spitting out some sand out of his wooden mouth.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, checking on the bandicoots and their pets. Crash gave him a thumbs up, nodding. Coco brushed her bangs out of her face.

"What the heck just happened?" She asked, squeezing some water out of her ponytail. "This isn't normal."

"I believe this is Uka Uka's doing." Aku Aku said with a look in his gold eyes. "I sense dark mojo around this island. Head back to the house, all of you. I'll meet you there later." He flies away in the skies to find his twin brother. Coco sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Great. Our vacation is over. Stupid evil mask!" She said, throwing some sand. "Hope that Cortex wasn't involved in this! He and the others were teleported somewhere by that Time Twister!" Crash just sits on the sand while Polar is nuzzling him. He recalled that day when Cortex and his minions disappeared with Uka Uka last time, and it's been a long time since Crash saw his enemy. Now, Cortex could be back...

* * *

In the temple in the middle of hyperspace, Uka Uka is floating above the throne, waiting for his brother to appear anytime. Aku Aku made his appearance with a glare. Uka Uka smirked.

"Ah, hello my feeble brother." He greeted in a calm tone in his voice.

"You got my attention, Uka Uka." Aku Aku told him. "What kind of scheme are you up to? The volcano, the tidal wave, the dark clouds? I know you cause it." Uka Uka chuckled.

"No schemes. Just some old familiar faces dropping by for a visit." He said. Before Aku Aku could ask who, but his eyes grew wide in horror when four masks appeared around Uka Uka who laughed evilly. Rok-Ko, the Earth mask. Py-Ro, the Fire mask. Lo-Lo, the Wind mask. Wa-Wa, the Water mask.

"No! Not the Elementals!" Aku Aku gasped. "Uka Uka, why did you release them?! You know they can't be controlled! Don't you know what happened the last time they were free?!"

"So they were responsible for a few earthquakes, landslides, and that little ice age a couple of centuries back. You worry too much, brother." Uka Uka replied, sounding careless as ever. Aku Aku glared at his brother.

"They are too dangerous on Earth! So many innocent lives don't deserve such fate!" He told him. "This could spell disaster for us all!" The fire mask laughed at him.

"On the contrary, Aku Aku, spells disaster for you and the precious planet you care so much about." He taunted. "Heard about your bandicoot friends that you call your own children? Ha!" The other masks laughed.

"More like his pets!" Rok-Ko snorted with laughter. Aku Aku ignored the comments of the masks. Before he could speak, the fire mask let out a cry. "Destroy him!" The Elemental masks gather their power to hit Aku Aku, but the mask dodged the attacks and glare once more at his brother.

"You won't get away with this, Uka Uka!"

"Hahahahaha! Who's going to stop us?"

* * *

In the living room, Crash is drying himself with a blue towel while Coco is on her laptop, eating a Wumpa fruit with one hand. Polar and Pura are with their owners, still shocked about what happened at the beach. Aku Aku appeared in the living room and see the bandicoots and their pets turn to him.

"Well?" Coco asked. "What did you find out?"

"Children, it's just as I feared." Aku Aku said with worry. "Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex have freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals." He told them. Crash raised his eyebrow in wonder, and Coco cock her head to the side. Aku Aku knew that they don't know about them, but they will soon enough. Before he could speak, Coco spoke.

"Those guys never call it quits!" She said. "And...there are more masks like you and Uka Uka?"

"Yes, but the Elementals are far more dangerous. They have powers to control the elements of Earth." Aku Aku replied. "We must find a way to stop them before they destroy the Earth and all of its inhabitants."

"How do we defeat the Elementals?" Coco asked. Aku Aku talked again, and Crash was only half listening when he took out a photo of him and Isabella together before Isabella left after saving the day. He missed her so much. He let out a quiet sigh. "Crash!" Coco shouted, breaking Crash out of trance and quickly put away the photo. "Weren't you listening?" Coco asked. "Aku Aku is telling us how to imprison the masks." Crash made a sorry look at her and the mask. He gave Aku Aku his full attention.

"As I was saying." Aku Aku said. "The only way to stop the Elementals' destructive nature is to imprison them with the use of ancient crystals."

"Huh?" Crash wondered.

"Crystals?" Coco repeated. "But, there aren't any-"

"Each Elemental can be returned back to their hibernation state with four crystals." Aku Aku finished. "And no, they are not Power Crystals. They are ancient from years ago. They are like the shards to keep the masks imprison." Crash and Coco then understood. But, they need to know why would Cortex need the Elementals in the first place. "We must act quickly. Coco, what is the status of the new portal chamber you've been working on?" Aku Aku asked, looking at Coco.

"Well, it's almost finished. It needs few adjustments here and there and it'll be all set." Coco replied. "We'll give it a test drive!" Aku Aku smiled at her.

"Well done, Coco." He praised. "Now, lead us to your new chamber."

 _ **XX**_

Under the house, there is a chamber that Coco created for new space for her inventions, and now Crash, Aku Aku, and their pets will be able to see it and test the portal. The chamber is quite big. Crash looked around in awe. Coco walked over to the computer and got the portal running, typing everything down to get it work. A beep is heard, and Coco smiled.

"Okay! Everything is ready!" She said, facing Aku Aku and her brother.

"It's time for the Bandicoot Warrior to save the world once again." Aku Aku spoke with a smile. Crash looked up at him, pointing at himself in wonder. Aku Aku nodded at him. Crash half smiled. A new adventure awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Crunch Bandicoot***

* * *

"Awake!" A voice demanded. The burgundy bandicoot opened his blue eyes. He sat up and look around the chamber with Cortex's minions around him. The burgundy bandicoot has large muscles, wearing camouflage jeans with black boots that his sharp black nails stick out. His right arm is cyborg. His claws are very sharp, good for slashing. The male bandicoot turn to Cortex who smiled in delight. "Greetings, Crunch. Welcome to life." He spoke. The bandicoot didn't speak. "How do you feel?" Cortex asked. Crunch cracked his neck and sighed.

"Strong." He replied. N. Trance faces Cortex with a smirk.

"He doesn't remember a thing." He whispered to him. "His mind is under our control."

"Excellent." Cortex chuckled, rubbing his hands together. He faces his creation. "Crunch, you have a mission." Crunch stared at him, listening to every word. "I want you to destroy the only person who gets in our way. His name is Crash Bandicoot." Cortex told him. Crunch got on his feet, towering over his master. Boyd silently whistles at the size of Crunch.

"Tell me about this bandicoot..." He said with a sneer. Cortex smirked evilly.

* * *

Coco fixes her ponytail while Crash is looking at the portal with wonder, but told not to touch it. The beep is heard from the computer. Coco turned and see the message. She pressed one the keys and on the screen it shows Cortex. Crash turned around to see his enemy on screen.

"Crash Bandicoot, my old nemesis." He greeted. "How the heck are you?" Crash had his hands on his hips, staring up at the screen in silent. "Things never change between us, huh? Well, things are going to change. And there is someone who wants to meet you." Cortex said. "Meet Crunch. My newest creation." He moved out of the way and Crunch appeared on screen. Crash's jaw dropped to see the sight of the bandicoot. He doesn't look friendly.

"This is the creature who keeps sabotaging your plans? Ha! You gotta be kidding!" Crunch spoke. Crash's ear went back, glaring back. "I could squash that runt in no time!"

"Now Crunch, your time with Crash will come soon enough." Cortex told the burgundy bandicoot. The scientist faces Crash once more. "Isn't he brilliant? A true Bandicoot Warrior. Unlike you, Crash." The orange bandicoot growled at him. "Oh well, we make mistakes. Ta-ta for now." The screen turns black. Coco walked over to Crash who is angry.

"Don't listen to him, Crash. You're the real Bandicoot Warrior. Besides, that big bandicoot won't stand a chance." She said, smiling. Crash turned to her, doubting her comment about Crunch. That bandicoot looks tough and he is bigger than anyone. He could break Crash's bones. Aku Aku came over to Crash's side.

"We got your back, Crash. Our enemies need to be stopped. I will help you on this journey. We will have to find those crystal shards to stop each mask." He said. Coco went over to the computer to type down where to find the shards around the world to send Crash to find. The map of the Earth have red marks where the crystal shards are.

"Okay. They are found in different states and countries." Coco said. "Hey, Aku Aku? Do you think we should get some friends to help us? Like Penta, Natalie, Brio?"

"Coco, it'll be best that if we handle this ourselves. Yet, I am sure they are aware of what is happening around by now since the Elementals are causing havoc with their powers." Aku Aku said. "After what happened last time, I can't risk the chance of putting them in danger." Coco and Crash are disappointed by this, but they know that the ancient mask had a point. "Now, what is our first stop?" Aku Aku asked. Coco turned to the map and pointed at Africa.

"There is a jungle where the Rock Crystal Shard is. Somewhere in Africa." She said. "So, Crash. Go to the portal and I will send you there with Aku Aku." The orange bandicoot walked over to the portal and gave his sister a thumbs that he is ready to go. Aku Aku joined by his side. Coco activates the portal and send Crash and Aku Aku off to Africa.

* * *

Crunch punches the punching bag, with Koala Kong and Tiny training him to fight Crash when the time is right. Crunch uses his metal arm to punch the bag, almost breaking the chains to hold the punching bag.

"Easy mate." Boyd spoke, watching from the doorway. "We need that."

"That bandicoot won't stand a chance against me." Crunch said, continue to punch the bag. "With the masks' powers, I will be stronger. I'll be the world's strongest bandicoot." N. Gin then walked in the room.

"Crunch, we have found out where Crash is heading. He is heading over to Africa to collect that crystal shard. You and Rok-Ko must stop him from doing so or else." He said. Crunch caught his breath and turn to the cyborg.

"Africa, huh? I'm up for that. Anything to kill that bandicoot." He said, cracking his flesh knuckles with his metal hand. "Where's the Earth Elemental?" The mask with antler-like on the side appeared.

"Right here, Crunch." He said, forming a toothy grin. His teeth were jagged. "So, Crash Bandicoot is trying to get the shard to put me back to sleep. No way! I want to start the Earthquakes!" Crunch didn't say anything to him. This mask is pretty cocky for a Elemental.

"Good luck out there, Crunch. We're rooting for ya!" Boyd spoke. N. Gin turned to the red fox.

"Uh, you're going too." He said.

"Huh?"

"One of us must guide the two in Africa and hunt the bandicoot down. So, you are going." N. Gin said with a look on his face. Boyd sighed. He left the room to find Crunch and Rok-Ko. Tiny came over to N. Gin.

"Why can't Tiny go with Crunch?" He asked. N. Gin's are half lidded to face the tiger.

"I remember you're scared of elephants after watching Dumbo." He said. "So, elephants are in Africa and you will freak out when you spot one."

"Tiny not scared! Tiny scared of the Pink Elephants on Parade!" Tiny roared. Koala Kong held back his giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Jungle Rumble***

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku land in the middle of the jungle of Africa. They hear monkeys screeching around the trees, and birds fly in the skies. Crash smiled at the beautiful sight of the jungle. It's a lot different than Australia. Aku Aku shuts his eyes, trying to sense anything around. He opened his eyes and face Crash.

"I sense the crystal shard, Crash. We must find it to put Rok-Ko to sleep forever." He told the bandicoot. Crash nodded and took off to the grasslands. There are packs of elephants ahead of him and Aku Aku. They pass the elephants to find wherever the shard is. Crash walked through the jungle and see some monkeys jumping around the trees above him. As they stroll along, a voice cried out.

"Hey you!" It called. Crash and Aku Aku quickly turned around to see Felicia Dingo.

"Whoa!" Crash cried out, coming over to her and hug her. Felicia chuckled and return the embrace. Aku Aku came over to them.

"Felicia, what are you doing here in Africa?" He asked. Felicia pulled away from the hug and face the ancient mask.

"Oh, I've been traveling here and there." She said. "I'm researching about wildlife here while Brio is on vacation after he helped you guys save the day last time. Sorry that I couldn't help you before."

"Water under the bridge." Aku Aku said. He then told her about Cortex and Uka Uka are up to no good once again, but the plan is different this time. Felicia listen to every word the mask is telling her. When the Elementals were brought up, Felicia's ears lowered.

"I've heard about them. And you are telling me that Uka Uka freed them?" She asked. Aku Aku nodded while Crash is resting by the tree. The dingo growled under her breath. "So, you need those crystal shards to put them back to sleep. And one of them is around here?"

"That is correct." Aku Aku said. "The Earth Elemental, Rok-Ko, causes earthquakes wherever he goes. We can't let him break the world apart."

"Right. Since you two are here searching for it, let me join you. I have a jeep that we can use to travel." Felicia said with a grin. Crash smiled at her. He is up for a drive.

* * *

Coco is by the computer, waiting for anything to come up on screen. She knew Crash and Aku Aku are okay out there in Africa to look for the crystal shard to stop one of the Elementals, still she couldn't help but to worry about Crash. He's been quiet and barely focus on what was happening now. Isabella is all he thinks about. He wanted to see her again. Coco's thoughts were broken when someone walks in the basement. She looks up to see Natalie walking in. Polar and Pura are with her, leading her to the basement where Coco is.

"Natalie?"

"So, I'm guessing you guys know what was happening around the islands?" Natalie wondered, sitting across from the young bandicoot.

"Aku Aku found out and told us about it. It's those Elementals. And you can guess who freed them?" She said. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Uka Uka and Neo? What a surprise."

"I asked Aku Aku that you could help out, but...he didn't want to put you in danger because of...last time. He didn't want Brio, Penta, or others to be involved." Coco said. Natalie scoffed.

"Please. I was unharmed." She said. "That's why I come here to aid you all. But, Aku Aku was right. Penta and Brio can't be involved in this. Besides, Brio is on vacation elsewhere and won't be back for a while. I had to evacuate my people from our village because the volcano erupts a long time ago." Natalie walked over to the computer, crossing her arms. "So, what's the plan to stop these Elementals?" Coco typed on the keyboards to show her the images of the crystal shards. "Hmm. Interesting." Natalie hummed.

"Let's hope that Crunch guy won't find it first..." Coco said, holding her hands together. Natalie raised a eyebrow in question. "He's Cortex's latest creation. And the Elementals are going to give him power of elements to fight Crash." Coco told her.

"Yikes."

"But, Crash can defeat him and the masks. I know he will."

* * *

Crash and Felicia are in the jeep as Aku Aku flies beside them through the grasslands. Crash is doing the driving while Felicia is giving directions of where the crystal shard is located. Crash kept a grin on his face as he drives the jeep, looking at wildlife running away from the jeep.  
But, above the cliffs, there is Crunch watching along with Rok-Ko and Boyd.

"Well, would you look at that? That fuzz head is looking for that shard that will put me back to sleep!" Rok-Ko said.

"He won't be getting it, rock boy." Crunch spoke, sneering. "Let's cause a little earthquake." Rok-Ko places himself over the bandicoot's face. Crunch raises his arms up, and slam his fists on the ground, and the grounds begin to shake violently. Boyd laughed.

"Whoa, mate! That would send animals running!" He said. He turned to see rhinos running and they are heading towards the heroes. He chuckled. "This is getting good."  
Two mutants and a mask feel the earthquake, making Crash stop the jeep. Felicia turned back to see groups of rhinos running towards them. They look frightened during the earthquake.

"Crash, drive now!" Felicia cried out. Crash hits the gas and speed through the fields to get ahead of the rhinos. Aku Aku is above them, telling Crash to keep driving ahead and never slow down. He knew this earthquake is caused by Rok-Ko. He could sense him. A jeep bumped some rocks, making Crash and Felicia bounce a little, but they can't slow down. Felicia turned her head back to see some rhinos leave the pack. "We're doing okay! Keep driving Crash!" She said.

"Crash, get through the rainforest! I sense the shard inside the temple somewhere! Rok-Ko must be stopped!" Aku Aku said. But another earthquake is felt, making the jeep bump into trees. Crash hits his head on the wheel, and Felicia fell out of the jeep, groaning a little. Aku Aku quickly went over to the bandicoot and dingo. "Are you two alright?!" He asked, healing them with his mojo. Crash rubbed his head and nodded at him. Felicia brushed her clothes, getting dirt and grass off of her.

"Peachy." She said.

"We must hurry. Rok-Ko is causing chaos with the earthquakes." Aku Aku said. Crash got out of the jeep. Before they head down to the jungle to find the temple, they hear laughter from behind. They turn to see Rok-Ko floating above them.

"How do you guys like my earthquakes?" He cackled. "I might crack the place open!" Aku Aku glared at him. Rok-Ko continued to speak. "Keep moving forward, I'll make things worse for you!"

"You will be stopped, Rok-Ko." Aku Aku said. "Along with the other masks. Same goes with Cortex's bandicoot."

"Oh really? Well, let's see who is the strongest bandicoot? Your pet or the warrior who has our powers?" Rok-Ko taunted. Crash's ears went back in annoyance. He is no one's pet. "But, let me play catch with your bandicoot pet!" He summons a boulder, making Crash nervous.

"Crash! Felicia! Run!" Aku Aku cried out. Rok-Ko throws a boulder at the two, but Aku Aku uses his mojo to stop the boulder from heading close to them. The ancient mask throws the boulder at Rok-Ko, but he avoids it.

"Ha! Miss me!" He taunted. "Man, this is gonna be fun!"

"You face me, Rok-Ko! Leave Crash out of this!" Aku Aku said with a angry look.

"If you say so, but I should warn you that Crunch could be waiting at the temple." Rok-Ko said before leaving. Aku Aku gasped. He flew through the trees to look for Crash and Felicia.

 _ **XX**_

The cliff is ahead of the two mutants, and the temple is above. Felicia told Crash that the crystal shard is above in the temple. The bandicoot wasted no time but to climb on the rocks of the cliff. Felicia watches from below. She would go with him, but knew that this is Crash's job to stop the Elemental. She told Crash to be careful above, and the bandicoot responds by giving her a wave.  
Crash made it the edge of the cliff and see the big temple ahead of him. He turns back to see the view of the jungle. The mountains, the grasslands, the trees, everything. It's so breathtaking. Crash faces the temple again and rush towards the entrance. As soon as he is inside, he felt his spine tingle. Something isn't right. Crash could smell danger around him. It makes him nervous, but he had to remain strong. He stepped out into the sunlight and see the arena. There is a platform above the stone steps. There is a Rock Crystal Shard. Crash walked over to the shard, studying it with his emerald eyes, see the brown aura around it. He reached for it, but a shadow towers him. Crash looks up and gasped at the sight of Crunch looking down at him from behind the platform. Crash backed away as Crunch snarled at him.

"Touch the shard, I'll break your neck." He warned. Crash didn't make a sound. He is afraid of the burgundy bandicoot. He is taller than him. Crash notices the letter "N" on the left side of the chest, but it looks like a scar. "Cortex wants me to get rid of you! So, let's do this!" Crunch said, punching his hand to his metal one. Crash let out a cry and run away from the large bandicoot. Crunch yelled and started to chase the orange bandicoot around the temple arena. "You call yourself a fighter?" Crunch asked, trying to catch up with Crash. Then, Rok-Ko appeared.

"Use my power! That bandicoot will be crushed by the power of Earth!" He said. He flew around the bandicoot. Crunch looks down at his arms to see rock forming. Crash gulped at this. Though, he had to admit to himself that it was a cool sight. Crunch smirked at the orange bandicoot, summoning the rocks.

"Time to play!" He said. He throws the rocks at Crash. The bandicoot runs around the arena to avoid them. Rok-Ko laughs at the sight.

"Hahaha! Look at him run!"

"He won't be running for long." Crunch said, punching the ground, causing it to shake. Crash fell on the ground. Crunch is using earthquake to slow him down. Crash tried to get on his feet, but the ground keeps shaking. This is getting too difficult for him. How can he beat Crunch like this? Crunch is using the Earth Elemental's power to fight him.

"Crash!" A voice called from above. Crash looked up to see Aku Aku coming towards him. "Don't be afraid! I'm here to help you!" He said. Crash gibbered and pointed at Crunch who summons more rocks to throw. "Oh no... He's in the Earth form by Rok-Ko!" Aku Aku gasped. "We must get the shard!"

"Over my dead body!" Crunch growled, throwing more rocks at Crash who runs away. Aku Aku sees Rok-Ko brings up a rock wall to block Crash from getting the shard. Boyd is watching the battle from above the temple building, laughing at Crash running for his life. He is glad that he is sent out here with Crunch and Rok-Ko.

"Crash, I'll distract Rok-Ko! You focus of getting the Rock Crystal Shard to stop Crunch!" Aku Aku said. Crash watches his father-figure heading above to fight Rok-Ko. Crash really wanted Aku Aku as a mask to turn him into Aku Crash to fight Crunch, but since there are two enemies involved, one must be taken care of. Crash stood up and glare at Crunch.

"C'mon, bandicoot! Face me!" He burgundy bandicoot snarled. Crash gritted his teeth at him. He runs towards him and use a spin attack him, but no effect since Crunch is in Earth Form. No bruise or scratch on him. Crunch snickered and punch Crash in the stomach with a metal/rock hand. The orange bandicoot cried out in agony as he was pushed to the stone steps.

"Ooooh! He's gotta be sore in the morning!" Boyd laughed from the top of the temple. Crash lifts his head up, groaning and see Crunch walking towards him. Before he could get a chance to hurt Crash again, a dagger hits his back. Crunch turned around and see Felicia.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She growled. Boyd laid his eyes on her in awe.

"Wow..." He whispered. Felicia taunts Crunch, distracting him. Crash found his chance to get to the shard. Ignoring the pain on his stomach, he ran towards the platform and grabbed the Rock Crystal Shard. Crash's body begins to vibrate as he held the shard with one hand. Rok-Ko stopped fighting Aku Aku and see Crash holding the crystal shard.

"No! Crunch, stop him!" He cried. Crunch turned around to see what Crash had. He walked away from the female dingo. Crash sees the burgundy bandicoot coming towards him, summoning rocks. This is the only chance to do this risky move. Crash ran towards the enemy, jump on his chest, and stab his chest with the Rock Crystal Shard.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Crunch screamed as his Earth form fades from his body. Crash jumped off of him and watched in awe. Rok-Ko started to shake. He slowly turns to dust.

"No! No! Not again! NO!" He cried out, his voice echoes in the skies as dust flies in the air. Aku Aku came down to Crash's side and see Crunch on all fours, panting heavily. He held his chest where the shard stabbed him. Boyd quickly came over to him and glare at the heroes. Felicia joined Crash and Aku Aku.

"How...how could I been beaten by...that twerp?" Crunch panted, slowly getting on his feet. Boyd contacted N. Gin to bring out the portal to take them back to the lair. The red fox turned to Crash.

"You may won this round, Crash. But, this is only the beginning." He said. Crunch glared at Crash.

"You won't stand a chance against me next time, bandicoot. I will make sure you wish you were _never_ created!" He said. Crash frowned at him. The portal appeared behind the villains. Boyd faces Felicia, giving her a wink.

"Until we meet again. I love to see chicks like you fight." He said. Felicia scoffed in disgust at him. Crunch and Boyd jumped in the portal before it disappeared. Crash sighed a bit, rubbing his stomach where Crunch punched him. Aku Aku faces him with a proud smile.

"Well done, Crash. One Elemental down, three more to go." He said.

"Mmmhmm." Crash hummed. Felicia started to walk away, but Aku Aku stopped her.

"Thank you for your help. Good luck for what you are doing." He said. Felicia smiled at him.

"Thanks. And good luck to you. I know you all can stop Cortex and the others once more. The world is counting on you." She told them. She walked away to leave the temple. The portal appears. Crash and Aku Aku went through to return to their sister's basement.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Tornado Troubles***

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku appeared in the basement, grinning in triumphant. Coco ran over to her brother, embracing him. Natalie smiled at the sight. But the moment was ruined by the computer screen and a voice is heard.

"Cortex! When are you and that superweapon of yours going to put an end to that interfering bandicoot?! You're beginning to test my patience!" Everyone turned to see Uka Uka on screen, who is very angry to see Crash alive and well after the fight battle with Crunch. Then, Cortex appeared on screen.

"Uh, uh...I'm working on it, Uka Uka!" He said in a nervous tone. He gave Crash a glare. "Listen, Crash, you may have outsmarted Rok-Ko, but there are three more Elemental masks where he came from. And just as luck would have it, they are all significantly more powerful. Ha! I have no doubt that the Water Elemental, Wa-Wa, will make sure you never see the light of day." Then, Crunch came on screen.

"Yeah. The water boy and I are gonna take you out! Oh, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" He smirked. Crash could see the wound on the bandicoot's chest from the Rock Crystal Shard. Natalie came by Crash and Coco, looking at the screen to see Crunch.

"So, you're the new guy, huh?" She asked with a smirk. "But you don't look so tough. Crash can beat you again, and many times more and Neo will be humiliated again." Cortex came on screen to see Natalie. He frowned at her.

"I see you are aiding the bandicoots once again, my dear." He said. "I guess your island has some troubles because of the masks?" Natalie gave him a look.

"What do you think?"

"I think maybe it's time that you should find yourself a better home than being with the lost tribe?" Cortex suggested, cupping his hands, placing them on his keyboards. Coco looked up at Natalie.

"I think he means by going to his place. He wants you back." She whispered.

"Not going to happen, Neo." Natalie said. "You and I are no longer in a marriage relationship, I left you because you have gone insane." Cortex rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, worth a try." He said. The screen shuts off. Natalie groaned in annoyance and took a seat.

"Taking over the world, and he wants me involved." She mumbled. She looked up at the heroes. "Don't mind me. Continue what you have to do. I'll stick around with Coco to help her around the basement, keep things running."

"Of course." Aku Aku said. "How are your people at the lost city?"

"Safe for now. I move them to a spot where the lava or the tidal won't hit them." Natalie said. "I knew I had to come here to help." Coco typed on the computer and see something going on at the farm. There are tornados damaging the farmlands. There are generators in the sky, making tornados. There is a letter "N" on each one.

"Crash, the next fight with Crunch will have to wait. You need to stop those generators that Cortex made." Coco said. "I'll send you there and gave you the plane." Crash nodded and went over to the portal. Natalie hands him goggles and a scarf to wear for the plane ride. She wishes him luck and told him to be careful out there. Crash gave everyone a thumbs up before disappearing in the portal. Coco uses the device to transfer one of her planes for Crash to use to shoot down the generators.

* * *

Tornados are all over the farmlands. Crash is on the plane to see the situation. There are 6 generators around the skies, and Crash must shoot them down to save the village. He flew towards one generator, and begin to shoot at it. The generator starts to smoke, and catches on fire and explodes. Crash cheered and went on to the other 5 generators. But, he sees another plane fly pass him. He squinted his eyes to see who is flying it and let out a gasp to see Dingodile. The hybrid sneered at him and turn his plane around and begin to shoot at Crash's plane.

"Whoa!" Crash cried out as he was hit. The alarm sounds go off in the plane. He can't let Dingodile get in the way. He lured the enemy towards the generator, then quickly spun out of the way as the generator creates a tornado. Dingodile screamed as he flew towards the tornado, and his plane spins around and around. Crash laughed at the sight and continue on with the mission.  
He shoots 4 more generators, and he has two more left and the farmlands will be back to normal. As he flew towards the 5th generator, clouds are appearing in the sky. Dark clouds, and lightning strikes. Crash shrieked, making a sharp turn to the right to avoid the lightning. This must be one of the Elemental's work. A creepy chuckle is heard in the skies. Flying around the dark clouds, making lightning, is a mask. Lo-Lo, the Air Elemental.

"Enjoy the weather, Crash!" He taunted before disappearing. Crash controls the plane to dodge lightning, tornados, everything. He shot down the 5th generator. One more left to go. The bandicoot turns to the left to see the last generator. But bullets are hitting his plane from behind. He turned to see Dingodile catching up to him. He got out from the tornado somehow.

"You're going down, mate!" Dingodile shouted. Crash growled at him. He pressed the button, and a TNT box pops out from the back of the plane and head towards the hybrid. Dingodile's eyes grew wide. "Oh sh-" The TNT explodes on his plane before he finishes. Dingodile fell out, but he got his parachute out. He has ashes all over his body. "Outsmarted by a bandicoot." He growled.  
Crash shoots the generator down, and the tornados are gone. The bandicoot smiled. Dark clouds are disappearing, showing a blue sky and a sun. The Elemental Mask, Lo-Lo, is no longer around. The portal is ahead of Crash, and he flew towards it, leaving the farmlands.

* * *

Crunch still couldn't believe that Crash defeated him back at Africa and Rok-Ko is in hibernation. Now he must have Wa-Wa to teach Crash a lesson. He heard that Crash isn't a very good swimmer. This will be fun for Crunch and Wa-Wa.

"Crunch, your next stop is Japan. You and Wa-Wa will cause tsunamis, and I am sure that Crash will be there. For a bad swim lesson." He said. Crunch smirked.

"That bandicoot will drown. He won't stand a chance." He said. "He may have beaten me once, but I'm just warming up. He ain't done with me yet."

"Let's hope you do, Crunch." Cortex said. Then, Dingodile walked in the chamber, still covered in black. Cortex was about to ask, but Dingodile told him that Crash threw a TNT at him and destroy the tornado generators. Cortex groaned in annoyance. Crunch walk past his creator.

"Don't worry, Dr. Cortex. I'll handle the bandicoot boy myself. Water boy, where are ya?" A Water Elemental appeared by the burgundy bandicoot. "Let us drown Japan, and Crash will be there for a swimming lesson he will never forget." Crunch told him.

"He won't be able to breath again." Wa-Wa said following Crunch out of the chamber. Cortex faces N. Trance who relaxes in a chair.

"Crash won't be too smart about this one. I know he can't swim." Cortex told him.

"It'll be a piece of cake, doc." N. Trance spoke. "Crunch is stronger than Crash, and no way he will break the mind control. And believe me, he's a tough nut to get him under my spell."

"He is the bandicoot general I have been looking for. After Crash is gone, the world will finally be mine!" Cortex said, letting out an evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Trouble in Tokyo***

* * *

In a beautiful landscape gardens of Tokyo, few people are wandering around. Women dressed in colorful kimonos, flower clips in their black hair, and children in school uniforms walk over the bridge to get to their own homes from school. Appearing behind the cherry blossom tree, there is Crash and Coco with Aku Aku. They look around the peaceful scenery in awe, smelling the garden in the air. Crash smiled when he sees buildings behind the garden, knowing that's the city of Tokyo.

"It's so beautiful out here. We should visit here often." Coco says by watching the tree blossoms fall. "What do you think, Crash?" The orange bandicoot nodded at her, walking over to the pond to see fish swimming around. They are all white, orange, and black. Crash loved the colors on them. He then found familiar figures walking over the red bridge. Three females wearing kimonos, with orange fur. Crash ran over to stop them and recognize who they are. One green haired bandicoot revealed her face from hiding behind the fan.

"Crash?" She gasped. It's Ami and her sisters, Megumi and Liz. "Oh, it's only you!" She kneeled down to his level and hug him. Coco and Aku Aku came over to see what was going on and see the female bandicoots.

"You guys!" Coco cried out. "What're you doing here in Tokyo?"

"We're on a run." Megumi blurted out.

"On a run? Why?" Aku Aku asked. "Is someone after you all?"

"We don't know why, but there's this bandicoot with the water mask wandering around and..." Ami trailed off when she noticed that Crash is looking for someone he wanted to see the most. He looked up at the sisters, gibbering at them with wonder. Before Ami could finish her sentence, loud rumbling is heard in the gardens. Aku Aku flies above and see a tidal wave devouring the gardens.

"Run!" Aku Aku cried out. The bandicoots see the wave coming towards them. They all begin to run away. Crash and Coco knew this is the Water Elemental's work, and that means Crunch is here somewhere in Tokyo. They both must be stopped. The bandicoots climbed on the hills of the garden to avoid the tidal wave. There is a bath house ahead of them, and a river around it. Three female bandicoots took off their disguises, revealing their regular clothing.

"What is going on?" Liz asked. "Was it Cortex again?"

"Him and my brother freed the Elementals to bring Cortex's creation to life in order to have the power of elements." Aku Aku replied. "I sense Wa-Wa. And the Water Crystal Shard must be somewhere in the gardens." Crash took Ami's hand, gibbering to her with worry in his eyes. The green haired bandicoot made a sad look.

"Crash, Isabella is captured after we saw that bandicoot and the mask. The bandicoot must've held her." She said. Crash made an angry look on his face. He's about to take off, but Coco stopped him.

"Crash, wait! You can't just go out there alone!" She told him. "This is why I come here to help you and Aku Aku. And since the bandicoot girls are here, they can help too and stick with us. Isabella will be back with us in time. She will be thrilled to see us. Even you." Crash let out a sigh. He's worried about Isabella's safety around Crunch, but he must find the shard first. Liz looked down below the drenched gardens and frowned.

"We gotta find that bandicoot fast." She said. So, the bandicoots and the ancient mask are going on a hunt to find Crunch and Wa-Wa to rescue Isabella and stop them from trying to destroy Tokyo.

* * *

In a glass box, Isabella is banging her fist on the glass, glaring at N. Gin who placed her in the box after Crunch called in that he caught her since she knew Crash Bandicoot. The cyborg told the burgundy bandicoot not to kill her until Cortex demands it. Isabella is the bait. N. Gin jumped in the portal, leaving Crunch with Isabella.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled, hitting the glass. "Just because I know Crash, doesn't mean you have to keep me hostage! I don't even know who you are!"

"Just a guy who will kill that bandicoot." Crunch replied, not facing her. "Heard that you and Crash have a thing?" Isabella didn't respond to that. She turned away from him. She wanted to know how this male bandicoot got involved with Cortex and what made him go after Crash. The only answer in her head is that Crash and the world is in danger, and her sisters who ran away. Then, Wa-Wa appeared.

"Crunch, I see Crash and those girls on the way for the Water Crystal Shard. Ready for a showdown, boy?" He asked.

"Always ready." Crunch replied. He turned to Isabella who stared at him and the water mask. "Here comes the water show!"

* * *

Crash and Coco are ahead of the bandicoot sisters as Aku Aku is above them to look out for anything dangerous ahead. Crash jumped over the gaps of the ruined bridge, and moved away from the crane that tries to peck him with a sharp beak. There is no one on sight since the tidal wave. Everyone must have been safe indoors in their homes or any building.

"So, where is this crystal shard?" Megumi asked.

"It should be around this garden somewhere." Coco replied. She looked up at Aku Aku. "You sense anything?" She asked.

"Not too far." Aku Aku said. "Keep going, everyone." But they hear a sound. Crash and the others turn to their right to see a tsunami coming through. Everyone, but Aku Aku, let out a scream and started to run away from it. Aku Aku made a look and use his powers to block the tsunami for a short while as the bandicoots will run for safety. "Wa-Wa! Get out here!" He shouted. The Elemental mask pops out of the water, chuckling at him.

"You can't stop me!"

"You are causing too muck damage, Wa-Wa! Lives are in risk!" Aku Aku said. But his power is low and the tsunami hit him. Wa-Wa calmly floats away to get back at Crunch to transform him for a fight.

 _ **XX**_

Crash and Coco helped Ami, Megumi, and Liz up to the other side of the garden called Shinjuku Garden, and there is a shrine at the little island across the lake. Something is shiny through the glass of the shrine. Crash pointed at the shrine, making Coco and the girls to look over. It's the Water Crystal Shard. Megumi volunteers to get it since she took swimming lessons the past few months. The bandicoots watched her swim across the lake. Megumi made it across and rushed up to the shrine to see the crystal shard. It is made of water, swirling around. As she is about to grab it, she heard a scream.

"Megumi, behind you!" The blue haired bandicoot turned around to see Crunch, raising his arm up and smack her away from the shard.

"No!" Ami screamed.

"Megumi!" Liz cried out. Crash and Coco gasped to see Crunch revealing Isabella in the glass box, slowly filling with water. She hits the glass with her hands, seeing her sisters and friends across from her. Wa-Wa appeared as Crunch stepped on the water and he spins around him. Crunch's body started to change. His body is water! Now he has control of water. Crash whimpered in fear at the sight.

"Let's finish this, bandicoot!" Crunch spoke. The lake made waves as he speaks. Crash doesn't know what to do. The crystal shard is across the lake where Megumi and Isabella is, but Megumi is unconscious. If Crash goes across, Crunch will drown him for good. Suddenly, Crunch uses his hands and created a tidal wave at the bandicoots. Crash is underwater, flipping around, and his back hits the stone. He let out a gurgling scream in the water, bubbles coming out of his mouth. That really hurt him. He looked up to see the surface and his sister's feet kicking. He tried to go up, but he is short on air. His insides start to hurt. He is going to drown.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: H2 Oh No!/Reunion***

* * *

Crunch continues to make waves at the female bandicoots to wash them away, but a rainbow beam hits his chest to make him collapse in the water. Aku Aku flew down to see Coco, Liz, and Ami drench on the grass, but Crash was nowhere to be found. Coco brushed her bangs out of her face, looking for her brother. She started to worry.

"Crash?" Coco called, looking around. Liz looked down at the water and see Crash below, not moving. She told Aku Aku to go after him before Crunch could recover. The ancient mask uses his power to bring the orange bandicoot to the surface. Ami and Liz grabbed him and place him on the ground. Crash isn't moving. Coco rushed over and pump his chest. "Crash, come on!" Coco begged, pumping his chest trying to get his heart to beat. Aku Aku turned to see Crunch reformed, ready to attack.

"We gotta do something!" Ami said, starting to panic. "Isabella will drown inside soon!" She watches helplessly to see her sister across the way, the water reaches for her knees. And Megumi is still unconscious. But then, Crash started to cough the water out of him, breathing heavily.

"Crash, thank goodness!" Coco said in relief. Crash shook his body to get the water off him and face Crunch who waits. He can see Isabella in the glass box, so desperate to get out, the water is reaching for her waist. She is pointing at the Water Crystal Shard at the shrine, telling Crash that Crunch and Wa-Wa must be stopped now. Crash nodded at her, but he can't just swim over there. He needs Aku Aku's help.

"All right, Crash. Let us fight Crunch together." Aku Aku said and place himself over Crash's face. His body started to glow, and tattoos appear on his body, chanting and drums are heard. Aku Crash lands on the water, but keeping balance on it. Crunch makes a wave at him, but Aku Crash slides away to get across to the shrine. Before he could grab a shard, he uses a beam to break the glass box to drain the water and free Isabella. The blonde bandicoot thanked him and rush over to Megumi, trying to wake her. Aku Crash turned back to Crunch who snarls at him.

"I will finish you right here, right now!" He growled.

"This place will drown by our power!" Wa-Wa said. Aku Crash grabbed the crystal shard, making the hand wet by touching it. He skates on the water to get to Crunch, but the water formed bandicoot sinks down below and appear behind him. He is rising some water...

"Watch out!" Liz shouted, pointing behind Aku Crash. Crunch creates a water ball and throw at Aku Crash. The masked bandicoot dodged it and skate towards Crunch and plunged himself inside the chest area. Aku Crash raises the shard, expecting it to destroy Crunch's water form, but no avail. Nothing happened. Crunch started to laugh.

"I'm made of water you idiot! You can't use the shard on me like before!" He said. Aku Crash remains in the chest, trying to think of something else to stop Crunch. This is a tough situation. Isabella bit her lip nervously. She can see that Aku Crash is running out of ideas to stop this monster.

"Get out of there! It's not safe!" Coco cried out. But Wa-Wa appeared inside the body of Crunch to encounter Aku Crash.

"I'd listen to that bandicoot girl!" He said. "Get out of here you maggots!" Aku Aku glared at the water mask.

"But we aren't done yet!" He said. The masked bandicoot plunged the crystal shard in the mask. Wa-Wa let out a scream of agony, feeling blue bolts around him. Aku Crash got out of Crunch's water body and joined Isabella and Megumi who is now recovered from being out cold. Crunch let out a cry and his body explodes. His real form is in the water as Wa-Wa disappeared. Aku Aku floats away from Crash's face to see Crunch quickly swimming over to the other side, breathing heavily.

"That...sucked!" Crunch growled, turning back to see Crash across the way. "This ain't over, bandicoot!" The portal appeared by Crunch. He got up and walk towards it. Crash shook the water off him and look over at Isabella and Megumi.

"Are you two alright?" Aku Aku asked, coming over to them. "Allow me to heal you." He uses his mojo to heal Megumi after being struck by Crunch. Megumi's wound healed and stood on her feet. Isabella hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said, smiling. She pulled away and turn to Crash who smiled at her. He came to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, cooing. Isabella chuckled and petted his hair. "So happy to see you, Crash. Thanks for the rescue." She told him. "Now, mind if anyone tell me what the just happened?"

* * *

Crunch is drying off with a towel as Cortex is being yelled by Uka Uka once again after Crunch's failure. The burgundy bandicoot sighed and walk over to the window to see the view of Earth. He doesn't get it. How could Crash beat him again, but this time with the help of Aku Aku? The way how Crash transformed. Those tattoos on him, the powers, everything that Aku Aku gave him. Crunch growled, clenching his flesh fist.

"That bandicoot knows how to use that mask well. Perhaps _too_ well." He said.

"Crunch, what happened out there?!" Cortex asked with a look on his face. Crunch turned to him.

"What do you mean?! Crash uses that mask to defeat Wa-Wa, and it made my form go out! What do you expect?!"

"Aku Aku helped Crash to defeat you, and you let them destroy Wa-Wa!" Cortex said. "Look, we have two Elementals left in our hands, and you better not fail this one! Py-Ro will give you a hand." Crunch glared down at the scientist.

"Listen, doc, I don't need another mask to help me!" He told him. "I can handle the bandicoot boy myself! I am strong enough to fight him!"

"Crunch, you will do as I say!" Cortex said. "Py-Ro will take care of Aku Aku, so Crash won't turn into some hybrid. In a moment, you and Py-Ro will be at one of the islands to cause eruptions." Crunch didn't say anything. He had no other choice but to listen to his master.

* * *

At the basement, Aku Aku and Coco explained to the bandicoot sisters of what was going on while they are drying themselves with towels. Crash is resting on the chair, petting Polar who worried about him. Crash was so glad that Isabella and the rest are okay, and so happy to see her again. Natalie brought some Wumpa fruit for everyone to have to gain their energy. Crash took a bite out of the fruit. His eyes focuses on his blonde beauty.

"So, Crunch uses the powers of the elements to kill Crash?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. So, two Elementals down, two left to go." Coco said. She begins to type on the computer.

"I suggest that you four will stay here until this is all over. Crunch is very dangerous." Aku Aku said.

"Yeah. He hit me pretty hard." Megumi said, rubbing her cheek where Crunch hit her. Liz stares down at the ground with guilty eyes. Ami turned to her in concern.

"What's the matter, Liz?" She asked.

"Sort of..." She muttered. She pulled her green haired sister from the group to the corner of the basement. "Don't tell anyone about this. And...you will think I am crazy for saying this."

"What is it?" Ami asked. Liz looked at her sister.

"Is it bad that I think that Crunch is...kind of hot?" She asked. Ami stared at her, blinking at her. That is crazy. But, Ami didn't want to call Liz that, but talking about the enemy like that is crazy. All Ami could do is tell her sister that Crunch is their enemy now and she couldn't think such things.  
Crash walked over to Isabella who finishes her Wumpa fruit. He grinned at her, took her hand and kiss it. The blonde haired bandicoot giggled.

"You miss me, huh? I miss you too." She told him. "How you been? Before this madness?" Crash gibbered a little, making gestures, telling her that he's been doing okay. "That's good." Isabella said. "I've been busy by traveling with my sisters. Ami sure loves singing. Not sure you hear her yet, but you will love it. You can ask her to sing for you and Coco." Crash nodded. He'd love to hear Ami sing sometime. Before Isabella could finish, Coco called Crash over. The male bandicoot winked at Isabella before joining Coco.

"One of the Elementals is causing volcanos to erupt in our island! That means Crunch could be in our island somewhere!" Coco said, starting to panic. "But the Fire Crystal Shard isn't around the island!" The loud rumbling sound is heard above. Polar and Pura hid under the desk, frightened.

"Py-Ro." Aku Aku spoke. "He's the Fire Elemental. Since he is here to destroy our home with Crunch, he must be stopped at once!"

"Crash, you better head out there!" Natalie told the orange hero. "We'll be fine here. You let us worry about finding that shard." Before Crash could head out, Coco stopped him to show him something. She walked over to the cloth, covering an object. She pulled the cloth, and a mechanical suit is revealed with a gun.

"Whooooaaaa." Crash gasped in awe.

"Since Crunch will be on fire, it's time for you to cool him down." Coco told him with a smirk. Crash grinned at her. Crunch will be in for a surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Smokey and the Bandicoot***

* * *

Coco found a location where the Fire Crystal Shard is, and it's in the desert. But, why would it be there? Crash and Aku Aku couldn't stall Crunch and Py-Ro for a long time. The shard must be retrieved now. Suddenly, a computer screen turns on and shows Boyd and Dingodile.

"Coco Bandicoot. Didn't expect to see your face here." Boyd said. He then notices the bandicoot sisters and Natalie. "Nice to see you too, ladies." He scans around to expect someone else. Dingodile chuckled.

"Don't mind him. He's looking for that dingo chick he saw from the jungle where Crunch and Crash first fought." He said.

"What do you guys want? Crash isn't here." Coco said, glaring up at the screen.

"We hear you guys are having volcano troubles, and see that crystal shard isn't even at your island." Dingodile said. "But, since you know where it is..."

"We will stop you from getting it!" Boyd finished. "See ya at the desert, mates!" The screen shuts off. Coco growled under her throat. She went over to the portal that will take her to the desert and started to transfer one of her jeeps there to use to get through the hot desert. Natalie came over to the bandicoot.

"Coco, let me go after the shard." She suggested. "It's too dangerous out there."

"I can do this myself. I don't want our island to be melted. Since Crash can handle finding the shards, then I can found one and bring it here." Coco said, packing her things for the crystal shard. "I won't let Cortex's minions stop me! I'll fight them if I have to!" She jumped in the portal before Natalie could stop her. Pura made a worry meow after his owner left.

"So...what are we supposed to do?" Megumi asked.

"We wait." Natalie said. "Since Coco will be getting the shard from the desert, Crash will stall Crunch and the Fire Elemental." She took a seat by the computer to keep track on Coco. She couldn't help but to worry about her. And the lost tribe is hidden safely on her island from the eruptions and tidal waves. The stress is getting to Natalie, all because of Cortex. "He doesn't know when to quit..." Natalie said to herself.

* * *

Coco is driving through the desert roads in her jeep, using a radar to find the crystal shard. She had to hurry. As she is driving, there are four jeeps blocking the road. Boyd, Dingodile, N. Tropy, and Tiny. Coco stopped the jeep and stood on her seat, glaring at the enemies.

"Out of the way!" She said. "You can't stop me!"

"If you are so desperate to get that shard, you must face us!" Dingodile said. "It ain't gonna be easy for ya!"

"Tiny race Crash's sister!" Tiny spoke, gripping on the wheel.

"You up for it?" Boyd asked with a smirk. "I challenged Crash at the motorcycle race last time and he beat me. No way I could be beaten by his little sister."

"I bet that Crunch and Py-Ro are already burning down your island home." N. Tropy said. Coco sat down and hit the gas to get close to them. They want a race? They got one.  
They all lined up for a race in the desert roads. As soon as N. Tropy says go for him and the others, they all hit the gas and speed through the road, dust flying behind them. Coco drove between Dingodile and Tiny, trying to get ahead of them to catch up with Boyd and N. Tropy. The red fox started to throw some Nitro crates to slow down Coco. The female bandicoot gasped and swerve to avoid the deadly crate.

"You cheaters!" Coco yelled.

"Sorry, sweetheart! It's how we play!" Boyd laughed. Coco kept her focus on the road, prepared to dodge any more objects that Boyd or others that are throwing. Tiny is beside her jeep, bumping her, and try to strike her. Luckily Coco is too quick for him. She threw the rotten Wumpa fruit at his face. Tiny roared and slowed down, getting the juice out of his face.

"She got Tiny!" Dingodile yelled. Coco bumps against Dingodile's jeep to catch him off guard and drove pass him. "Hey!" Dingodile growled.

"How about we take things up a notch?" N. Tropy asked, grabbing his tuning fork and hit the rocks of the cliffs to make them fall towards the road. Coco narrowed her eyes and hit the gas to go faster. She felt pebbles hit her, but she couldn't let the rocks collapse on her or block the road. The rocks and boulders nearly hit the end of her jeep. She made it through.

"Avoid this!" Boyd yelled by throwing more Nitro crates behind him and N. Tropy. Coco took a deep breath and drove around the crates by driving near the cliffs off the road. It's very risky, but she needs to get the shard first before the minions do. Her jeep bumps into N. Tropy's, nearly making him fall off the driver's seat of his. Boyd noticed this and he bumps into Coco's jeep by the side. Coco took out a fresh Wumpa fruit and throw at it at the red fox. As the fruit hits him, Boyd let out a cry. "My eyes!" He shouted, wiping his face, trying to get the juice off and out of his eyes. Coco avoided Boyd's reckless driving and got ahead of him and N. Tropy. A tunnel is ahead of her, and the radar made a slow beep.

"The shard is in there." Coco said to herself. She can hear N. Tropy yelling at the red fox.

"No! You idiot! She's getting to the crystal shard!" N. Tropy growled, as Boyd wipes the juices out of his eyes.

Coco drove through the tunnel and see Nitro crates blocking the mine entrance. She stopped the jeep and got out of it. She must pass the Nitro crates by foot. She grabbed her backpack and jump over the deadly crates. The radar she is holding started to beep. The shard is close. Coco ran through the mines, and feel the heat ahead. The Fire Crystal Shard is definitely in the mines. She digs through her backpack to get the gloves out to take the shard.  
Above the rocks, there is a shard. Fire around it.

"Okay. Time to grab it..." Coco said, climbing on the rocks. As she reaches for the shard, a beam shot by her. She jumped down and hid behind the boulder, hearing N. Tropy and the others.

"She's in here!" N. Tropy said. "Tiny, gather the rocks! Dingodile, load up your flamethrower! Boyd, throw those Nitro crates at her!" Coco bit her lower lip. She's stuck. What is she gonna do? She doesn't have anything to defend herself. Two rocks were thrown, Coco covered her head with her hands.

"Come out and play, Coco!" Dingodile taunted. Coco is in a tight spot. She needs help. The crystal shard is right there above her, but she couldn't grab it when the enemies are in the same place. She digs through her backpack one more time to find anything that could help her. There's a smoke bomb. There's only one. This is a one chance move. Coco threw the bomb at the minions, and it explodes to reveal the smoke that is red.

"What is this?!" N. Tropy coughed.

"A smoke bomb!" Boyd said, trying to see through the smoke, but couldn't. The red smoke is so thick. "She's going to get the shard!"

"Stop her!" Dingodile growled.

"We can't see you idiot!" N. Tropy snapped. Coco quickly climbed on the rocks, putting on the gloves and grabbed the Fire Crystal Shard. She can feel the heat. But one of the rocks flew through the smoke and nearly hit Coco. The female bandicoot ran through the red smoke, passing the minions who are coughing, and Tiny blindly throws the rocks around.

"Get me out of here!" Coco cried out, hoping that the portal will appear soon. "Hang on, Crash! The shard will be delivered to you!"


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Crashes to Ashes***

* * *

In fire form, Crunch is soaring around Wumpa Island, catching the jungle on fire. Smoke is filled in the air, and he uses the power to make the volcano erupt. Py-Ro is flying beside Crunch, laughing evilly at the sight of half of the island on fire.

"Excellent, Crunch! Their island home will be burned down! And then we will destroy the second island!" He said. "I hear that is where Lady Cortex lives with the lost tribe."

"Let's burn everything! I'm just warming up!" Crunch said, hovering around the volcano. But then, something caught his eye below the burning grounds. There is Crash wearing a machinery suit. The fire formed bandicoot form a smirk and fly down to face Crash.  
The orange bandicoot is sweating. He is desperate to get out of this fire jungle, but he must stop Crunch to soak him until the shard is found. Before Crash could move forward with the machine he is in, he noticed Aku Aku isn't with him. He got off of the machine, looking around for the ancient mask. Where did Aku Aku go? He was just with him not too long ago, didn't he?

"Ah, the triumphant hero, Crash, reduced to a pile of smoldering ash." A voice said. Crash turned around to see Py-Ro floating down along with Crunch who now formed legs to stand on the grounds. "Is it getting hot out here? Is it safe to be wearing that fur? It looks flammable!" Py-Ro taunted. Crash took a step back to get away from the Fire Elemental. To Crash, this one is more creepy.

"Let's finish this!" Crunch said. Before Crash could get on the machine, he spotted something heading towards him, slowly. It's Aku Aku. He doesn't look so good. He is panting, close to the ground, and his voice is weak.

"Crash..." He spoke. "Stop...Py-Ro and Crunch...now."

"What's the matter, Aku Aku?" Py-Ro taunted. "Feeling a little sick because this island is going to expire soon?" Crash turned back to Aku Aku in shock. He realizes that Aku Aku's powers are getting weaker because this island is going to be burned down. If the second island is next, Aku Aku will be put to sleep, or worse...death. Aku Aku's body touches the ground and he faces the purple/orange sky. Crash rushed over to him, whimpering a little for his father-figure.

"Hurry...stop...Crunch..." Aku Aku spoke. He coughs a little. "You can do it, my boy." Crash held back his tears. He stood up and march over to the machine to get on. He gave Py-Ro and Crunch a mean look. He hands grip on the controls.

"Time to feel the heat!" Py-Ro said by floating above the bandicoots to watch them fight. Crunch shoots fireballs at Crash. But the orange bandicoot uses the water gun to put out the fireballs and run towards the fire formed bandicoot. He shoots water at Crunch's chest, a loud hiss is heard, and the opening is revealed. Crunch let out a painful cry and hovered away from the water. Crash gave him a smirk. That's gotta hurt him. Crunch growled and shoot more fireballs from above. Crash tries to avoid most of them, but the machine he is wearing is slow. One of the fireballs hits the machine, and Crash fell out of it, feeling the burn on his shoulder.

"Ugghhh..." Crash groaned, feeling his right shoulder sting a little from the shot. At least his fur didn't burn off him. Crunch laughed a little.

"Aw, did that hurt, Crash?" He taunted. "Things will be much more painful for you!" Crash turned back to the broken machine. It's useless to use now because of Crunch's fireballs. Even the water gun is broken. Can't things get any better for the orange hero? There's only one thing that Crash can do.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Crash let out a scream, running away. He grabbed Aku Aku to escape from this fire madness. He doesn't know what else to do to beat Crunch in this form.

"Get back here you coward!" Crunch yelled, chasing after him. He is throwing fireballs at Crash. The orange bandicoot kept on running down through the jungle. He coughs through the smoke and shield his eyes from being watery. Py-Ro flew around and uses his power to create a fire wall to trap the orange bandicoot. Crash gasped and halts from going near the fire wall, gripping on Aku Aku tighter. Py-Ro laughed at Crash.

"Got you! Trapped!" He said. Crash gritted his teeth, looking around for an escape. He turned back to see Crunch slowly walking towards him like he's prey. Crash is scared. He shuts his eyes, preparing to be crisp. "Burn him! I can taste the crisp of the bandicoot!" Py-Ro ordered. Crunch creates a fireball, getting ready to throw it at Crash. But a water balloon fell between Crash and Crunch, catching the fire formed bandicoot off guard.

"What the-?"

"Leave my brother alone!" A female voice shouted from above. Crunch looked up to see Coco flying a vehicle called Firefly. She starts shooting water balloons at Crunch to make him back away from Crash and Aku Aku. Crunch let out a cry of agony, smoke coming out of his body. Py-Ro growled and looked up at the female bandicoot.

"Stupid bandicoot girl!" He growled and let out a fire breath at her, but Coco avoids it. She took out a crystal shard and throw it down for Crash to catch. The orange uses his free hand to catch it, and feel that it burns his hand. He let out a yelp and throw it behind him.

"Crash!" Coco gasped. The Fire Crystal Shard hits Crunch's fire chest, and it stings him.

"Arrrggghhh!" Crunch howled in pain, holding his chest. Crash saw his chance. He puts Aku Aku down and rush over to the shard. He grabbed it, ignoring the burn on his hand and plunge it inside Crunch's chest.

"Nnnnnooooooooooo!" Py-Ro roared. "It can't be the end for me! Noooooooo!" He vanished in thin air. Crunch collapse on the ground, back in his normal form. Wounds on his chest. Crash made a look and jumped on his chest and begin to punch Crunch's face. The burgundy bandicoot threw him aside and got on one knee, facing him. Crash stares at him.

"Lucky you...but you won't be. I have one last Elemental to help me out. But I'd rather finish you off myself." Crunch said, panting a little. A portal appears behind him. "Too bad that mask of yours won't help you now." He said, walking inside the portal. Coco lands her Firefly and came over to Aku Aku. Crash joined her, gibbering in worry.

"We gotta get him back to the house!" Coco said.

"The island...is..." Aku Aku trailed off. Coco hands Aku Aku over to Crash. She is telling him that she will use her Firefly to put out the fire. Crash nodded before running to get to the house with the mask in his arms. Coco got on the Firefly and flew up in the air and uses the water gun to put out the fire.

* * *

" _ **WHY IS THE BANDICOOT STILL ALIVE?!**_ " Uka Uka roared in the whole station. His booming voice makes the space station shake a little, and almost everyone had to cover their ears. Cortex shook a little, hiding behind the table.

"C-calm down, Uka Uka." He said. "Look at the bright side-"

"Your bandicoot failed for the third time! He should've succeed by killing the bandicoot!" Uka Uka said, glaring hard at the scientist.

"But, Uka Uka, while Crunch and Py-Ro are burning half of the island, it makes Aku Aku weaker!" Cortex said. "Without Aku Aku helping Crash, he will be so helpless! We have one Elemental left, and Crash and the others won't stand a chance!" Uka Uka is silent. He formed a smirk.

"Yes... One of the islands was on fire, and my brother has grown weak. The more damage the islands has, more weaker my brother becomes." He said. "His power will drain! Without his powers gifted by the islands, he will die!" He let out a laughter.

"Right! Aku Aku will be no more! And Crash Bandicoot will be as helpless! This time, Lo-Lo and Crunch will blow him away!" Cortex said. Behind the doorway, Crunch was listening in silent. He really didn't want another mask to help him with this one. He wanted to fight Crash himself and kill him in seconds. Again, he had no choice. Lo-Lo is the last Elemental left. He has the power of wind. Crunch walked away to get to his room to recover until he is back out there to resume his mission.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Credit to a friend who let me use his best form of Crunch with fire instead of his original look from the game, DSA09 from deviantart. Check out his Crash Bandicoot art, they are great!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Loss of Power***

* * *

Crash gently places Aku Aku on the pillow that is on top of the table. Crash has some bandages on him to recover his wounds, yet he is only concerned about Aku Aku. The mask coughed a little, shutting his eyes. Crash stood beside the mask, placing his hand over the forehead of Aku Aku. Natalie rushed over with worry.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm...growing...very weak." Aku Aku said in a quiet voice. "The island of ours...was burned...and it drains my power." He tries to hover over the pillow, but couldn't. His wooden body remains on the soft white pillow. Crash wiped a tear out of his eye. He didn't want anything bad happening to his father-figure. "This island...needs..."

"Don't speak. We don't want you to get worse." Natalie said softly. "Don't worry, you need to rest. This island will be recovered soon, and you'll get better." Aku Aku winced a little.

"You don't...understand..." He said. "It needs...plant life. If this island dies, I...will die with it..." Crash whimpered a little. Natalie and the rest went silent. Polar and Pura lowered their ears. Aku Aku sighed a little, shakenly. "I was...special when I was born eons ago with my brother. We are born with special powers, gifted by the spirits of the islands. Especially this one, Wumpa Island." He said. "Since I'm gifted with goodness, I will...die along with this island."

"No. You can't..." Isabella said, coming over by Crash to comfort him. "What about Uka Uka? He'll die too, right?"

"He couldn't die. Because he has dark magic." Aku Aku said. "We are the opposite." He closes his eyes again. Ami came over to look at the weak mask.

"There's gotta be a way to get you better!" She said. "Coco is out there putting out the fire, and the island will be fine." Aku Aku opened his gold eyes and look over at Natalie, Isabella, Ami, and Crash.

"There...is one mask who can help, but...she is unlike the rest." He said. Everyone looked at each other. A mask? There's another mask?

"What mask?" Isabella asked.

"Tell me it's not the Elemental." Ami said.

"It...is." Aku Aku said, his voice sounds regretful. "But...she is different from others."

"...It's a girl?" Liz asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Was she locked away?" Isabella asked. "Wherever she is, we will release her and she will restore this island and everything will get better and you'll be cured."

"But, we don't know where this mask is!" Ami said. "What if she is evil like the Elementals?"

"When she realizes that the plants are dead, she will do anything to restore them, but you must convince her to help you." Aku Aku said. Natalie turned to Crash who remains close to the table to be with Aku Aku. She could tell that he won't go anywhere without him. Crunch and the Air Elemental must be stopped wherever they are at. But at the same time, Crash is injured out there. Perhaps Coco could stop the Air Elemental herself since she has flown a plane before. Natalie faces Aku Aku.

"Where is the mask? And...do you remember her name?" She asked.

"She is imprisoned where the rest of the Elementals were." Aku Aku said. "A hidden temple. But, you must carry the Plant Crystal Shard just in case she tries anything..." Natalie nodded. Aku Aku coughed a bit and spoke again. "And her name...is Flo-Ra."

 _ **XX**_

Coco is in the living room with Natalie and Ami while Crash and Isabella are with Aku Aku in the basement. Liz walked up to join the girls in the living room. She told them that Crash wouldn't move. Coco knew what she had to do. She will stop Crunch and Lo-Lo herself. Ami wishes her luck and told her to be careful out there. Coco went down to the basement to get things ready for her plane to take in the skies. The Air Crystal Shard is found in Alaska. Natalie walked out of the house to find Flo-Ra to restore the island before it's too late for Aku Aku.  
Putting on the scarf, Coco turned to Crash who rests his head next to Aku Aku with his eyes closed. Isabella is stroking Crash's hair in silence. Coco never seen her brother act this worried before. He won't leave Aku Aku.

"He'll be okay, Crash. Natalie will be out there to get the Plant Elemental to restore out island and Aku Aku will be better." Coco said, trying to cheer up her brother. Crash didn't make any response, but he did hear her.

"Be careful, Coco." Isabella spoke. "Crash will go out there to fight Cortex wherever he is." Coco nodded, putting on her goggles. She walked in the portal to get to Alaska to get the crystal shard and face Crunch. Isabella looks down at Aku Aku who is resting, but coughs a little. Crash let out a sigh through his nose, staring at his guardian. "It'll be alright, Crash." Isabella said. "But, you still have to save the world after Crunch is stopped. Do it for all of us, for Aku Aku." Crash held her hand. He nuzzles it a little. Ami came down to see the two, and joined them.

"Crash, you need anything? You want something to eat?" She asked. Crash shook his head. Isabella turned to her sister.

"I think I know what he will like." She whispered. "A song. It is relaxing. And Aku Aku will love it as well in his rest." Ami turned to Aku Aku and Crash. She brushes some strands away from her face and begin to hum. Crash's right ear flickered a little at the sound. His eyes move to her to listen.

 _"Dream by night,_  
 _Wish by day,_  
 _Love begins this way._  
 _Lovin' starts_ _when open hearts,_  
 _Touch and stay,  
_ _Sleep for now,_  
 _Dreamings how,_  
 _Lovers' lives are planned._  
 _Future songs and flying dreams,_  
 _Hand in hand.  
_ _Love it seems_ _made flying dreams,_  
 _So hearts could soar._  
 _Heaven sent_ _these dreams were meant,_  
 _To prove once more,_  
 _That love is the key._  
 _Love is the key.  
_ _You and I,_  
 _Touch the sky,_  
 _The eagle and the dove._  
 _Nightingales_ _we keep our sails,_  
 _Filled with love.  
_ _And love it seems_ _made flying dreams,_  
 _To bring you home to me."_

Crash half smiled at the voice of Ami's. Isabella is right. Ami is a great singer, and she had her album. Polar and Pura are laying next to each other in the corner, smiling at Ami's song. Crash looked down at Aku Aku's face to see a weak smile on his wooden face, half awake. Ami continued to sing for her friends.

 _"Love it seem_ _made flying dreams,_  
 _So hearts could soar._  
 _Heaven sent_ _these dreams were meant,_  
 _To prove once more,_  
 _That love is the key._  
 _Love is the key.  
_ _You and I,_  
 _Touch the sky,  
_ _The eagle and the dove._  
 _Nightingales_ _we keep our sails,_  
 _Filled with love.  
_ _And love it seems_ _made flying dreams,_  
 _To bring you home to me.  
_ _Ever strong_ _our future song._  
 _To sing it must be free.  
_ _And every part_ _is from the heart,_  
 _And love is still the key.  
_ _And love it seems_ _made flying dreams_  
 _To bring you home to me."_

Isabella clapped a little, and hug her sister. Crash came over and hug the green haired bandicoot. He loved it.

"That was beautiful, Ami." Aku Aku spoke. "Thank you for that. Seems like Crash is loving it."

"Of course." Ami said. "Now rest. Natalie is on her way to find Flo-Ra. Coco will face Crunch in Alaska." Then, Crash activated the portal and made a determined look on his face. Isabella can see where this is going. Crash is going out there to help his sister.

"Are you sure? Your injuries." She said. Crash gave her a promise look, like he is telling her that he will be fine. He must fight for Aku Aku. Isabella smiled. "Alright. Be careful. I'll send you a plane." Crash jumped in the portal. Aku Aku coughed some more before speaking.

"Good luck, my boy."

* * *

Natalie is in the deepest part of the jungle and see the old temple ruins, and the entrance was destroyed. She knew that it was Uka Uka who released four Elementals, but didn't release one inside. Flo-Ra must be inside. Natalie walked inside the temple and see the fifth path and on the door was the Plant Crystal Shard, green aura around it with tiny leaves. She took a deep breath and touched the crystal shard, and it glows. A voice is heard from behind the doors.

"Who goes there?" It demanded. The voice sounds soft, but alarmed. "Mighty Uka Uka! You've decided to release me?"

"No. I'm Natalie Cortex." The woman spoke. "This island is dying, and Aku Aku needs your help. He is growing very weak. You're the only one who can restore this island. Crunch and Py-Ro almost burn the entire island down. And you could've died."

"My plants...are dying." Flo-Ra's voice said. "And...Aku Aku will die along with the island if it has no power or life for him."

"I will release you for planting this island, but you will return to this prison." Natalie said. Silence filled the quiet air. Natalie spoke again. "We don't have time for this. Restore this island, and Aku Aku will live. One Elemental left is helping Crunch. The last three are return to their imprison slumber. If you don't help us, we are all doomed."

"...Very well. Release me. I will aid."

* * *

 ***Author's Note: I am borrowing DSA09's character, Flo-Ra to make an appearance for a short while. Thanks, friend!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Atmospheric Pressure***

* * *

People are snowboarding around the area, having a good time. Yelling and screaming with joy. But they don't know they are in danger around these parts. Coco had to find the Air Crystal Shard. She heard it was around the highest mountains. She zipped up her jacket and climbed on her plane, but before she did...

"Gotcha!" A male voice yelled, grabbing Coco's foot. The bandicoot turned to see one of the lab assistants grabbing her. Those freaky lab assistants are here. Coco kicked the lab android's face and got off her plane to see more lab assistants coming out to stop her.

"Catch her!" Another said. Coco had to bail her plane and run away. She ran pass everyone who watched in confusion. Coco took a blue snowboard and use it to head down the snow. She kept her balance, moving away from the others. She turned her head back and see the lab assistants use their snowboards to catch her.

"Oh, c'mon." Coco groaned in annoyance. Once she reaches the end, she runs down towards the ice ring where people skate. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Coco cried out, slipping. Her body was dragging towards everyone, nearly tripping them. "Sorry! Coming through!" She says. She pulled herself up and got on the snow and run to the woods. But, she stopped when she spotted a figure. She hid behind the tree, peeking over to see a figure talking to a mask. It's Crunch and Lo-Lo.

"You have to use my full power on that bandicoot boy, Crunch! No way you are failing this time!" Lo-Lo said.

"That runt always has help! And they find a way to defeat me!" Crunch said, gripping on an object in his metal hand. "Since we have this stupid shard, no way Crash will ever find it or use it. Still, I really don't need your help. I can kill Crash myself..." Coco made a dirty look, but remain silent and hidden. She had to get that crystal shard from Crunch somehow. She can't get caught. Crunch will break her in seconds.

"He won't have help now." Lo-Lo spoke. "That Aku Aku is weak since you and Py-Ro burn the island of theirs, so he won't be by Crash's side." Crunch didn't say anything. Coco doesn't know why, but she couldn't help to think that Crunch must've been forced to be on Cortex's side. The look on the burgundy bandicoot's face seems hesitant. Not because he doesn't want the air mask's help, it's something else. "Now, let me transform you..." Lo-Lo said. Before he could go around the bandicoot's body, Coco let out a scream, running towards Crunch. She took the crystal shard from Crunch's metal hand, catching him by surprise.

"What the-?!" He cried out.

"She's got the shard!" Lo-Lo said. "After her!" Crunch growled and started to chase Coco.  
Coco gripped on the shard, and see it is clear with aura around it. She had to use it on the mask since Crunch isn't transformed into his air form yet. But there is a dead end ahead of her. She stopped, catching her breath, turning back to see Crunch there with Lo-Lo.

"Hey kid..." Crunch said. "See that your brother ain't around. Where is he?"

"None of your business!" Coco blurted out, gripping on the crystal shard. "I'm not afraid of you, Crunch! I can take you myself!" Crunch scoffed.

"I don't fight the weak." He told her. "My mission is to destroy your brother." Before Coco could speak, Crunch started to groan a little. He held his head. Lo-Lo turned to him in concern. "Ugghhh..." Crunch grunted. He shook his head a little and face Coco. "Lo-Lo...transform me. I will take the girl out." He said.

"With pleasure." Lo-Lo said with a grin. He flies around the bandicoot. Then, Crunch turns into purple being of a cloud. He is growing big and uses his hands to shoot the solar beams in the air. Coco backed away. Before Crunch could blow her away, bullets hit him from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a plane with a orange bandicoot flying it.

"Crash!" Coco shouted happily. She waved her arms in the air, showing him the shard. "Down here!" The plane came down and land safely between Coco and Crunch. Crash took off his goggles and winked at his sister. Coco climbed on board, hugging her brother from behind. "So glad you're here."

"About time you showed up, bandicoot!" Crunch growled. "Time to earn your wings, kid!" He flies up in the cold sky, shooting solar beams as Lo-Lo joins him. Crash took off in the air with Coco. They fly up in the sky to catch up with Crunch.

* * *

The green mask uses her power to restore Wumpa Island as Natalie watches while holding the Plant Crystal Shard in case funny business is happening. Flor-Ra has blue eyes with black marks around them, three pairs of leaves on each side of the mask, and dark pink pedals on the head. Natalie had to admit that is female mask is beautiful, and have the power to grow plant life to save nature. The green mask came down to face Natalie with a neutral look.

"It is done. The plants will grow soon. Now, where is Aku Aku?" She asked. Before Natalie could answer, Polar and Pura showed in, barking and meowing in panic. Something is wrong at the house. They want Natalie and Flo-Ra to follow them back to the house.

 _ **XX**_

Gold eyes on the ancient mask starts to fade. His voice is shaky and weak. Isabella and her sisters watched in horror. Polar and Pura came down the basement with Natalie and Flo-Ra.

"Natalie, he's..." Megumi started but Aku Aku let out his last breath. His gold eyes fade, and his wooden body starts to rot. Ami covered her mouth and turn away.

"No..." Natalie gasped. "He...he can't be..." Flo-Ra went over to examine Aku Aku's body. She shuts her eyes, and reopen them to face the allies.

"He is gone." She said. Natalie slowly sinks to the floor in disbelief. The bandicoot sisters lower their heads. Polar and Pura whimper. Aku Aku is dead. The guardian is gone.

"Yes, may he rest in peace." A voice said. Natalie and the others turn to face the computer screen, showing Cortex. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We are not in a mood for you, Neo!" Natalie said with a sneer. Cortex chuckled a little.

"Not in a mood? Are you sure?" He asked. Natalie narrowed her eyes at the screen. "I guess you all didn't know what happened to the second island where my dear wife used to live now..." Cortex spoke. Natalie felt her heart drop. He didn't...did he? She ran out of the basement to get outside of the house.

 _ **XX**_

Natalie is running through the jungle to get to the beach and then, she sees the island across from her, on fire. Her island home is gone, and that means her tribe is dead. Natalie started to breath hard, watching the horror before her eyes.

"No..." She breathed. Her blood is boiling. "NO!"

 _ **XX**_

She returned to the house, in the basement with rage. She faces the bandicoot sisters and Flo-Ra. She told them what happened to her island home, and the lost tribe who were hiding is dead. Cortex had gone too far this time. He killed Natalie's tribe she called her family, and he destroyed the island so Aku Aku can die.

"He will pay for this." Natalie said, putting her hair in a ponytail. "I'll make him wish he never met me." She types on the keyboards to activate the portal. "I'm going after him myself. When Crash and Coco get back, tell them I got business with Neo. He'll be having a deadline." She turned to face the Plant Elemental, telling her that she must restore the second island after Crash and Coco return. Natalie passes the crystal shard to Isabella. "Take care of things while I'm gone." She said.

"Natalie, wait a minute!" Ami cried out, but Natalie already went in the portal. "Oh god, what're we going to do?"

"It'll be hard to break it to Crash and Coco, but...Aku Aku would want us to continue to save the day." Isabella said. She looks down at the body of Aku Aku. "We can't slow down. We'll fight for Aku Aku. He'll want us to move on."

* * *

"Keep firing at him, Crash! I need to find an opening to throw the shard!" Coco said. Crash is firing at Crunch's body while the air formed bandicoot shoots out the solar beams to hit the plane, but Crash dodged them.

"Hold still, you freaks!" Crunch growled. Coco saw that the chest is open. She places the crystal shard in the bazooka and aim it towards the chest.

"Hold steady, Crash! Keep him distracted." Coco said. Crash tried to keep the plane still while shooting at his enemy. Coco pulled the trigger and the shard is heading towards Crunch's chest. The shard glows, and Crunch looks down at it and let out a cry of agony. His form explodes, and Lo-Lo starts to fade away.

"Yahoo!" Crash cheered.

"Alright!" Coco said. "We did it!" They continue to fly off until the portal appears. But they won't be happy when they see Aku Aku...


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Ready for Revenge!***

* * *

Isabella is touching the deceased Aku Aku on the face, and touch the colorful feathers. She wiped a tear away from her eye. Aku Aku will be missed. The portal activated, and Crash and Coco came out with triumphant. But their smiles fade when they see the bandicoot sisters around Aku Aku with sadness. Crash came over to the table and see his father-figure lifeless, and Coco covered her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. Polar let out a sad howl while Pura lowers his head. Crash started to sob next to the mask. Isabella came over to hold him, petting his hair. Coco hugged Ami and Liz while Megumi brought a sheet to put it over Aku Aku's wooden body. Flo-Ra looked over at Crash and Coco.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke. "He died when the second island was burned by your enemy. I will restore it when the fire is gone." Crash made an angry face and walked over to the chair and kicked it.

"Crash, calm down!" Coco said, drying her tears. Then, the computer screen went on, showing Cortex.

"So, you've outsmarted all of the Elementals, but you have Crunch to deal with!" He said. Crash glared up at the screen, snarling. "Ohhhh! Somebody's angry!" Cortex laughed. "Guess you found out about Aku Aku's death. So sorry about that. I really am."

"Shut up, Cortex!" Coco yelled. "We defeat the Elementals, and we will beat Crunch! He will be defeat with you and the others!"

"Oh, Coco. You can't be involved with the battle. Only Crash could fight Crunch." Cortex said. "Listen here, Crash. If you wish to face Crunch alone, we are in the space station that I created since you blow up my other one. Crunch will be waiting..." The screen shuts off. Crash snorted angrily. He needs to be ready for the final fight. He turns back to see the sheet covering Aku Aku's body. He knew what he had to do. He will do this for Aku Aku.

"Crash, I know you're upset and angry, but...you need some strength." Ami said, kneeling down to his level. "The world is depending on you. Aku Aku will be with you in spirit. He'll be right here." She touches Crash's chest where his heart is. Crash touches his chest, feeling his heartbeat, looking at Ami. "Let us get you ready." Ami said. Crash nodded.

* * *

Natalie storms down the hallway and see the control room with Cortex and Uka Uka. As the scientist turns around Natalie slaps him in the face in anger. The minions watched in shock. Cortex faces Natalie, touching his cheek where she slapped him.

"You sick son of a-"

"Don't say it. Kids might be here..." N. Gin whispered. "You know, _reading_ this?" Uka Uka let out a chuckle, looking at the angry woman.

"So, I take it that you know what happen to your precious island home with the lost tribe?" He asked.

"How _could_ you?!" Natalie shouted. "You destroyed my home! You killed the tribe who I call my family! You destroyed everything!"

"Just so you know, I didn't destroy your island..." Cortex said. Natalie stared at him in silent, but she turned to the minions who waved at her. Dingodile shows her his flamethrower, and N. Gin chuckled nervously. "When the second is burned down, it'll make Aku Aku much more weaker. And then...he dies."

"My brother is finally gone. He deserves his death." Uka Uka growled.

"As I recall, he took everything away from you. You said something about you should have been a leader of your tribe." Natalie said. "I don't know why you think of your past that involves you not getting what you want, but-"

"You don't know anything about our past!" Uka Uka said. "He took Mai away!"

"Who?" Boyd wondered. Uka Uka growled al little.

"Never mind that." He said. "Now that my feeble brother is out of the way, Crash is defenseless. And the three islands have no guardian."

"All of you will regret for what you did to my home!" Natalie said, taking out her laser gun she brought. "This is for my tribe." But, N. Trance and N. Tropy grabbed Natalie from behind.

"So naïve, my dear." Cortex chuckled. "You don't have power over us. But, if you want power, you must rejoin me. I still have your wedding ring..." Natalie turned away from him. "I say you must rejoin me. You lost your home now, and...where else can you stay?"

"Anywhere but with you." Natalie told him. "I don't want to be a part of your evilness."

"Shall I brainwash her, Cortex?" N. Trance asked.

"No. Of course not." Cortex replied. "Lock her in the room. I will talk to her before Crash comes here." N. Tropy and N. Trance drag Natalie out of the control room. Uka Uka let out a sigh.

"So pathetic. You still in love with that woman." He said. Cortex didn't say anything to his master. He ordered his minions to train Crunch to be ready for the battle. They obliged and left the control room. Except N. Gin. The cyborg turned to the scientist.

"Uh, Dr. Cortex? Natalie will never be on our side at all. Especially after we burn the island and kill the lost tribe." He said. "But, is that a real reason why we destroy her island? So you can get her back?"

"To have Aku Aku die." Cortex replied. "But, seeing Natalie upset really breaks my heart."

"Don't let that woman get to you, Cortex!" Uka Uka warned. "We still have Crash alive on Earth! Crunch will kill him with his bare hands."

* * *

Liz is watching Crash lifting weights outside of his house. Crash grunts every time he lifts a weight. His forehead sweats, but it didn't bother him. After finishing lifting weights, he drinks the Wumpa Whip that Isabella made for him to gain his energy. Wiping the juice from his chin, he cracks his knuckles.

"He's ready." Liz told her sister. They all walked in the house where Coco is waiting.  
Flo-Ra sees the orange bandicoot coming down with Isabella and Liz after his quick training. Crash is determined. Coco activated the portal. She suggests that she and the rest must go to the space station. Flo-Ra was trusted enough to stay since she must restore Natalie's island, but Isabella must stay behind with her with the crystal shard. The blonde haired bandicoot kneeled down to Crash's level.

"Be very careful up there, Crash. Do it for us, for Aku Aku." She told him. Crash nodded and gave her a hug. They hug for a long time. Isabella gave him a kiss on a forehead for good luck. Crash turned and walk through the portal. Coco, Liz, Megumi, and Ami walked through as well. Isabella and Flo-Ra are left alone with Polar and Pura. Isabella cupped her hands together. "Good luck, Crash. I know you can do it."


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Limbo***

* * *

A man with dark dreadlocks, and dark markings on his skin is standing on an empty shore. He looked around to see emptiness. Nothing but a shore. What is this place exactly? Where is everyone? This couldn't be heaven. No angels around. Nothing. The man stepped towards the ocean, feeling the cold water on his feet. He looks down at his reflection in the water to his human form. It's been too long since he's been human.

"Aku Aku..." A soft voice spoke. The man turned around to see a woman with black hair in a braid, looking at him with a smile. She is wearing tribal clothing. Aku Aku recognize this woman so well. His wife.

"Mai..." He said. The woman walked towards him. They both hug. Aku Aku felt like crying for seeing his beloved after all those years. "I've missed you so."

"I have missed you." Mai said. She pulled away from him to see his face. "I never stopped watching over you." Aku Aku looked down in silent. Mai spoke again. "But, this is not your time. You cannot go like this."

"Mai, you know the islands are dying. When I sensed the second island where Natalie lives, my time was up." Aku Aku said. "I didn't even say goodbye to my children and friends. They must've been in deep depression right about now." Mai touched his face.

"This is not goodbye, my love." She told him. "The spirits of the islands send me here to give you a second chance to live. This is why you are here in limbo." Aku Aku looked around again. He should've figured. No wonder there's emptiness. Mai took his hands to hold them. "While I watch you, I see that you are happy with Crash Bandicoot and his friends. You were there for them. And you treat the bandicoots like they are your own. They are lucky to have you as a friend, and better yet a father-figure." She said. Aku Aku smiled.

"I've raise them far longer than that Dr. Cortex who wanted them to become evil." He said. "They have their own personalities. They chose the right path." Mai smiled more. Aku Aku told her about the bandicoots from beginning to end. Mai giggled when Aku Aku told her about Crash was such a handful, but he's a good bandicoot. Coco is a smart girl who can create gadgets. Polar and Pura are their pets. And the adventures they have been through. Mai spoke to him.

"And that is also why you must return to them. Help them." Before Aku Aku could ask how, Mai moves out of the way for a door that appear before the man's eyes. "This door will you back to your life as a mask." Mai told him. "Walk inside, and...you will be powerful than ever before." Aku Aku slowly approaches the door, touching the handles, but didn't pull them. He turned back to Mai.

"If only you could join me." He said. "Crash and Coco will love you. They would be happy to have a mother-figure." Mai smiled sadly at him.

"My place is in heaven, my love. But, I will always watch over you." She said. "Your destiny is to protect the islands, people, and animals. Especially Crash and Coco. They are so dear to you." Aku Aku walked over to her and hugged her one last time. He inhales her scent, feeling her soft hair, soft skin, and her clothing. After decades, he finally seen and feel her again, but this moment didn't last.

"I love you." Aku Aku whispered.

"As do I." Mai said. They press foreheads to look at each other in the eyes before they kiss. It didn't last long. Aku Aku pulled away from her and face the door. He pulled the doors open and see light. It will lead him back to life. He turned back to Mai once more.

"Goodbye, Mai." He said. Mai waved a little.

"Goodbye, Aku Aku. Good luck." She told him, placing her hand over her chest. Aku Aku walked through the light, and he can feel his body fading away. His spirit is returning to his mask.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Okay, sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's only about the POV of Aku Aku's spirit. And I think the song "How Does a Moment Last Forever" by Celine Dion can fit perfectly for this chapter, but I don't want to add a song in this chapter. You guys can listen to it while reading this chapter. XD  
Don't worry guys, the chapters after this short one will be long like the rest.*  
**


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Crunch Time!***

* * *

Natalie is sitting in her cell, staring down at the floor in silence. She is very angry at Cortex. His minions destroyed her island home, and her tribe is killed. Now she has nothing. Once this is all over, she will strangle Cortex herself. Natalie let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes. She started to remember her wedding day. But, it's not a big one. The only person who came to the wedding was Brio, who was the best man. Natalie was in a slim white gown, and Cortex was in a fancy suit with a top hat. He did look handsome then. Now, he's gone hungry for vengeance because of Crash and so desperate to take over the world. Footsteps were heard outside of her cell. She looked up to see Crunch walking pass her. He is recovered from the fight in the air, and his wounds are healed up. Natalie was bothered by the scar on his chest. The letter "N".

"He's using you." She said. Crunch stopped at his tracks. He slightly turned his head.

"What?"

"You don't want to do this." Natalie told him. "Your mind tells you to follow orders, but you heart is filled with goodness. You never notice that because you were played for a fool." Crunch snarled at her. Natalie isn't afraid. "You know you've been mind-controlled by N. Trance. You can fight this! You don't have to follow Neo's orders!"

"I wasn't mind-controlled!" Crunch snapped, gripping on the bars, looking down at her. "I was created for a reason! I woke up because the Elementals' powers gave me life! I'm stronger than any other bandicoot in that pathetic planet you're living in." Natalie glared at him. She looks into his blue eyes to see the anger. Before she could talk to him, a voice is heard.

"Crunch. You are needed in the arena." It was Cortex. Crunch walked away from the cell with an irritated look. Cortex came to the cell, looking at Natalie who returned to the bench. "Your convincing won't work on him." He told her. "His mind is under my control. He is the bandicoot general I have been looking for. Unlike that mindless Crash."

"Just you wait. Crash will defeat your weapon. When I get out of here, I will kill you." Natalie said in a threatening voice that Cortex never heard before. "I will make you regret that you met me years ago!" Cortex sneered at her.

"People make mistakes, Natalie." He said. "But, I didn't. When I laid my eyes on you that day, you were perfect! I married you for a reason! I want you to rule by my side, mutate animals all over the world! Why do you think I marked on you?!" He yelled. Natalie gritted her teeth. She still has the letter "N" on her forehead because she thought it should run in the family since she married Cortex, but...she was wrong now.

"You sick monster!" Natalie growled.

"We will discuss this later after Crash is dead!" Cortex told her, turning away. "I must watch the rumble. Say your prayers while you can, my dear." He walked away to get to the arena where Crunch is waiting. Natalie kicked the cell bars in anger.

* * *

Crunch is pacing around the arena with the view of space. Cortex and Uka Uka are above the arena, waiting for the orange bandicoot to come here for a fight. But they didn't know about Coco, Liz, Megumi, and Ami came along with him. Crunch is stretching his arms, grunting a little. The door opens, there is Crash. He stepped inside the arena, glaring at Crunch who faces him. **  
**

"Crash Bandicoot." Uka Uka spoke. "Welcome...to your fate!"

"So glad you can make it." Cortex said. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up." Crash narrowed his eyes at his enemies. He is in no mood for Cortex's words. "You look determined. After defeating the Elementals, allow Crunch and I congratulate you!"

"Enough talk!" Crunch barked, making Crash and Cortex jump. "Let's dance, kid!" He clenches his fist, snarling at Crash. The orange hero isn't afraid of him this time. He is so ready to fight him. He will beat him for Aku Aku.

"Fight!" Uka Uka ordered. Crunch ran towards Crash, having his arms out. Crash made a slide to get through between Crunch's legs, turn around and spin at his back. But it didn't seem to hurt Crunch. The large bandicoot turned around and threw his iron fist forward to punch Crash in the stomach. Crash let out a howl of pain, feeling his insides in agony. Crunch grabbed Crash by the throat, lifting him up. Cortex grinned menacingly at the scene. Crunch then threw Crash down to the hard floor. Crash grunted. He sees Crunch lifting a fist, but Crash quickly rolled away from the blow and jumped on Crunch's back.

"Hey, get off me you twerp!" Crunch growled, reaching for Crash who held on. Crash bit Crunch's left ear, making him cry out in agony. "Owww!"

"Don't let your guard down!" Uka Uka said, glaring at the burgundy bandicoot. "Destroy him!" Crunch grab a hold of Crash and toss him to the floor. Crash quickly got on his feet, looking up at Crunch who rubs his ear. The large bandicoot snarled at the orange bandicoot.

"You may have hurt me, but you'll get hurt a lot more!" He said. He threw a punch, but Crash jumped away to kick Crunch's side. But Crunch is still standing. He grabbed Crash's arm to lift him up with a metal hand. Crash whimpered a little. Crunch brought his hand over to Crash's chest, his claws scratched him. Crash let out a cry. That really hurt him. Blood drippling down out of his wounds. The feeling stings him. Crash could feel his arm getting tighter by the strong grip. Crunch is going to break his arm.

 _ **"OOGA BOOGA!"**_ A voice boomed in the station. Crunch stopped what he was doing, looking around in confusion. Cortex and Uka Uka were frozen. Uka Uka turned, but see a very bright beam shooting at Crunch to make him drop Crash.

"What was that?!" Cortex cried out in alarm. A golden light appears in the arena above everyone. Uka Uka made a shock expression. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"No...it...it's impossible!" He said. Crash looked up to see the gold light, and see a familiar mask.

* * *

N. Trance was walking down the halls, unaware that he is been watched by the female eyes. Megumi gripped on the pipe, getting ready to knock down the egg shaped creature. Liz, Ami, and Coco are looking out for minions or lab assistants while Megumi is going to knock down N. Trance. The blue haired bandicoot slowly approaches N. Trance from behind with the pipe, raising it in the air, but a cry of alarm is heard from behind her.

"Intrudersssssss!" A voice hissed. Megumi turned around and see the Komodo Brothers. Before they draw their swords, Liz and Ami stepped on their tails. Coco ran pass them to get to Megumi as N. Trance is trying to grab her. Coco made a spin kick at him to make him fall back and took Megumi's pipe.

"Hold it!" Dingodile said, aiming a flamethrower at Coco.

"Oooh. The ladies are here." Boyd said, coming out with Tiny and N. Gin. Liz and Ami joined Megumi and Coco as N. Trance got on his feet, glaring at the female bandicoots.

"Trying to break me, huh?" N. Trance chuckled. Coco gripped on the pipe. She is ready to fight back. For Aku Aku.

* * *

"Brother! You're alive!" Uka Uka said, looking at his golden form brother. "How could that be?! The islands are dying and you're supposed to be-"

"The islands are recovering while I was given a second chance of life." Aku Aku replied, glaring at his twin brother. Crash formed a big grin on his face, tears forming in his eyes. Aku Aku is alive. And better than ever. Cortex slammed his fist on the keyboards in anger.

"Will anything ever stop you, Aku Aku?!" He shouted. "Uka Uka, place yourself on Crunch's face! He will be stronger than Crash here! Give him the dark mojo!"

"Time to give Crunch my ultimate power!" Uka Uka growled and place himself over Crunch's face. Black and red aura appeared around the burgundy bandicoot. Uka Uka let out a roar of laughter as red bolts hit Crunch. Crash and Aku Aku see dark markings on Crunch's body, drums and dark chanting is heard as Uka Crunch is formed.

"Allow me to give you my power, Crash! We will finish this together!" Aku Aku told the orange hero. Crash smiled at him and Aku Aku places himself over Crash's face. Gold light appears around Crash, dark markings on his body. Aku Crash and Uka Crunch face each other with glares. Cortex watched in excitement. This fight is getting more interesting.  
Uka Crunch brought his hands together and created a black and red orb. He threw it at Aku Crash, but the hybrid brought his hand out and a light force field appears to make the dark orb bounce back to Uka Crunch. The large hybrid fell back with a grunt, but floated up to get back on his feet. Aku Crash charges at Uka Crunch and spin attack him. Uka Crunch pushed Aku Crash away from him and begin the chant. A black void appears behind him, and there are small skeleton warriors coming out with spears.

"Attack, my warriors!" Uka Uka spoke, pointing at Aku Crash. The skeletons let out a cry and charge at the hybrid. Aku Crash made a tornado spin with gold light to hit each skeleton. Bones scatter all over the arena. Then, Aku Crash made a jump and kick the mask off of Crunch's face. The dark marks disappear from Crunch's body. He started to feel dizzy from the transformation. Uka Uka floated up in anger and shoot dark beams at Aku Crash, but missed when the hybrid backflips and hit a rainbow beam at Crunch's face to make him fall backwards.

"Don't let them hit you, you idiot!" Cortex yelled, glaring at the burgundy bandicoot. Crunch groaned a little, seeing some stars in his eyes. Aku Aku moved away from Crash's face to see that Crunch isn't acting himself just now. Crash's marks disappear from his body, getting ready to fight Crunch some more. But he hears him speak in a confused tone.

"Wha...? What happened?"

* * *

Coco uses her karate moves on N. Gin who fails to defend himself. Liz and Ami are fighting the Komodo Brothers. And Megumi is fighting Tiny, never afraid of his size. She spun away from his hands and kick him on the back by jumping. Tiny growled and turn to face. He raises his hand, and swung at down at her to strike, but Megumi ducked in time for Tiny to hit N. Trance.

"Arrrgghh! You idiot!" N. Trance yelled, holding his pink head that had scratch marks. Tiny shrugged innocently at him.

"Coco! Now's your chance!" Megumi said by running pass N. Gin. Coco grabbed the pipe and hit N. Trance's chest to destroy the spiral. Bolts forming and it shocks N. Trance. Coco backed away from him and hear a voice crying out for her. She and the others turned to see Natalie above them in her cell, holding her hand out.

"Get me out of here! We gotta help Crash!" She said. Before Coco could run up to her, the Komodo Brothers blocked her with their swords.

"Not so fast little lady." Moe spoke.

"There isssss no essssscape!" Joe hissed. Liz and Ami threw punches at them from behind and pin them down, telling Coco to make a run for it. Megumi is keeping Tiny and N. Gin busy by fighting them.

"Tiny will crush you!" The tiger growled at Megumi who smirked at him.

* * *

"Crunch, get up! Kill that bandicoot!" Cortex yelled. Crunch sat up, holding his head with a metal hand. Crash kept his guard up, watching Crunch.

"Where am I?" Crunch asked, looking around. "Wait a minute! Last I remember I was looking at that pink egg thing who put me some kind of spell." Cortex made a panic expression. Crunch was no longer in mind control. Crunch turned to Crash and Aku Aku. "Hey, where is that doctor with a letter on his forehead? I want to rip him to shreds for-"

"Impossible! He's back to normal!" Uka Uka growled. He faces Cortex who began to shake.

"No! Uka Uka! I can explain-"

"Too late for that!" Uka Uka said. He shoots beams out of his eyes, but Cortex ducked down. But the beams hit the pipes, and smoke is coming out. The alarms went off in the whole station.

"Uh...I don't think you should have done that." Cortex nervously said. Coming out of the doors are the ladies with the minions chasing them.

 ** _"Danger! Critical power overload in evil space station! Run for your lives!"_ ** A voice of the lab assistant announced in the whole station. Cortex faces the evil mask with a nervous smile on his face.

"I think your energy bolt caused a slight chain reaction. It would be wise if we made it to the escape pod." He told him. Uka Uka gritted his teeth at him in anger.

"This is all your fault! If you haven't ducked out of the way, none of this would have happened!" He shouted. Aku Aku told everyone to get out of the room to find an exit.  
Crash turned back to Crunch who wanted to chase Cortex, but he stopped him by grabbing his arm. Crunch looked down to see the orange bandicoot trying to pull him. He can see that Crash wants him to go with him instead of risking his life to go after Cortex and the others.

"Run for your lives!" Boyd says, running pass Dingodile, Tiny, and N. Gin. The rest of the minions are following Uka Uka and Cortex to the escape pods. Crunch growled and follow Crash and the others to get out of here. A space ship arrived by the door where Liz, Megumi, and Ami are waiting. Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku arrived to see Coco inside the ship with Natalie.

"Hey, any of you guys need a ride?" Coco asked. Crash smiled and jumped in and help the bandicoots get inside. Crunch followed them as Aku Aku follows closely behind. Coco drives away from the space station and head down to Earth where Isabella and Flo-Ra are waiting. Three escape pods shoot out from the station, heading down to Earth. Then, the space station explodes.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: New Life for Crunch***

* * *

After arriving back to Wumpa Island, the island looks better than ever. Trees are alive, plants blooming, everything is healthy. The second island is back to normal, and the third island got the same treatment. All thanks to Flo-Ra. Isabella wondered if Aku Aku still wanted the Plant Elemental to be back in her prison along with the others, but after all the work that Flo-Ra has done and promise never to cause any chaos with her powers, she will remain around the islands. Flo-Ra was very grateful. Her home will be the third island since it's the most weakest one, and she will fix it with her powers.  
Crash wrapped his arms around Aku Aku's wooden body in happiness, so glad that he is back. He doesn't want to lose him again. Coco joined the hug, as did the bandicoot sisters. Aku Aku chuckled a little at them.

"You all miss me already?" He asked playfully. Crash nuzzles him, giggling. Natalie and Crunch watched with smiles.

"Such a happy family." Natalie spoke. "So glad that Aku Aku is back with them." Crunch didn't say anything. Natalie looked up at him. "You alright?"

"I don't know." Crunch said. He sat down on the sand to look at the view of the ocean. Natalie just stared at him. Crunch is back to normal, but he doesn't know what to do afterwards.

 _ **XX**_

Everyone is sitting together in the living room, eating some Wumpa Fruit. Crash and Isabella are sharing one. Polar and Pura are sitting next to Ami and Megumi, love being petted. Liz brought the fruit over to Crunch who sat quietly on the pillow on the floor.

"Here. You seem hungry." She said with a smile. Crunch took the fruit and sniffed it. He took a bite out of it. "Well?"

"Not bad." Crunch said between the chews. His eyes move over to Crash who happily eats the fruit while Isabella is petting his brown hair. "So, that chick over there. Is she his girlfriend?" Liz looked over to the two, then back at Crunch.

"You can say that. But, they are not always together. We have our own lives, and Crash has his. So, once we finish, we come back and Isabella will be with Crash." She said. Natalie is heading over to the front door. Before she could walk out, she turned back to the bandicoots. She smiled sadly and walk out of the house.  
Natalie walked away from the house and about to head to the beach. There's a boat with Ripper Roo waiting inside with Brio.

"Natalie! Wait!" Aku Aku called. Natalie turned back to face him. "Where are you going?"

"To a new home." Natalie told him. "The second island may be alive now, but...my home and tribe is gone."

"But-"

"Listen, Aku Aku, you all saved the day again, but...I don't want to risk everything I have here when Neo knows I'm alive. I must leave Australia." Natalie said. Aku Aku frowned a little. He gave her a nod.

"I understand." He told her. He followed her to the boat. Ripper Roo and Brio greeted Natalie. The woman turned back to see Aku Aku. "I wish you good luck, my good friend. Please visit us." The mask said.

"I will come around." Natalie told him. "Good luck with you guys as well. Tell everyone I said goodbye, but I will come and visit sometime." Aku Aku smiled at her. Natalie climbed on the boat. Brio started the boat and took off. Natalie waved at Aku Aku.

"Goodbye, Natalie Cortex. Until we meet again."

* * *

"Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, I'm grateful to all of you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be under the control of Dr. Cortex. Thank you for believing in me, guys." Crunch said, facing the bandicoot siblings. Coco smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Crunch." She said. She then faces Aku Aku. "Hey, do you think that's the last we'll see of Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka?

"I'd like to believe that, my children, but I doubt that very much." He replied in a gentle tone. Crash scratched his head and face Crunch who looks down at Pura and Polar who sat next to him and Liz.

"So, since you guys save the world all the time, what do you do around here?" Crunch asked. Crash only shrugged with a grin. Coco faces Crunch.

"Well, we celebrate and relax." She told him. "There's so much you can do around here." Crunch nodded. He got up from the seat and head out the front door, but Ami spoke.

"Wait. Where're you going?"

"Uh...just heading out." Crunch said. "I mean, I'm free now and...I gotta find myself a place to stay." Aku Aku came over to him.

"But, where would you go? I already gave you a home." He told him. Crunch blinked at him in confusion. Liz came over to him.

"What he's saying is that your home is here. With Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku." She told him. Crunch turned to Aku Aku who smiled warmly at him.

"You...you mean...I can stay here? After what I...did?" Crunch asked. He is very speechless by this.

"I sense a good heart in you, Crunch. You've been mind controlled the whole time. When you came to your true senses, I see that you do have goodness in you." Aku Aku told him. The mask faces Crash who grinned at him. "When I met Crash after he awakens me, I sense a good heart. I knew I could trust him. After we fought Cortex the first time, I took him and Coco in as my children." Crunch looked at every bandicoot who smiled at him. He smiled back at them. He thanked the mask for taking him in. Crunch is now part of the Bandicoot Family. Coco faces her brother.

"Seems like we got a new brother, Crash." She told him. Crash nodded. Crunch sat back down with Liz who sits very close to him. The burgundy blushed a little when Liz rests her head on his arm. He lets that slide. Megumi silently scoffs and turns to Ami.

"She does have a thing for him." She whispers. Ami giggled a little. Aku Aku chuckled a bit. He faces Crunch.

"Welcome to the family, Crunch."

* * *

In the icy wasteland, the empty escape pod is floating on the cold water. Yelling is heard on the iceberg.

"Idiot! Fool! Nincompoop! You landed us in the middle of nowhere!" Uka Uka shouted. He is shooting energy beams from his eyes at Cortex who runs around the iceberg to avoid them.

"Ouch! Ooh! No wait!" Cortex pleaded, running around in circles. "I can explain!"

"Hold still, you coward!" Uka Uka growled, continuing to fire at them. Cortex yelped a bit.

"I'll get my revenge, Crash Bandicoot!" He shouted in the air. "Just you wait!" He didn't stop running around the iceberg as Uka Uka kept trying to fry him with his energy beams. No one knows how long this chase will last. But there is one thing that Cortex was thinking at all times whenever he gets defeated by a marsupial: Evil geniuses are harder to squash than cockroaches.

* * *

 ***The End***

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Alright, this is done! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I did my best and work so hard on it. Special thanks to DSA09 for letting me borrow some things for this! Thanks for reading!***

* * *

 **Crash Bandicoot belongs to Naughty Dog/Traveller's Tales/Activision.**


End file.
